Under my skin
by minimary16
Summary: When Kaitlyn's boyfriend tells her he's not sure he wants to move in with her anymore, her world turns upside down. Her best friend suggests she gets revenge on him by seducing another man. Colby just happened to be in the same bar at the same time. As soon as he layed his eyes on her, Colby knew there was something special about that girl. She was getting under his skin...
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn is parked outside of her apartment. She's been there for ten minutes and she doesn't want to get out of her car. She had a pretty rough day at work and she's not ready to be asked the usual "how was your day babe?" by her boyfriend. She didn't want to tell him how her boss was a dick to her all day. He always blames her for everything but she can't do anything so she shuts up about it. She can't risk losing her job certainly not now that she made plans to move in with her boyfriend. That would be a pretty rough way to start her life as a couple.

Kaitlyn sees Tyler peeking out the window, looking for her. He knows she's here, she can't hide in her car for long now or he'll know something is up with her.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn says as she opening her apartment door.

Tyler doesn't answer. She drops her bag on the floor heading to her bedroom. He's there, packing up some stuff into a backpack.

"Are we going on some kind of vacation?" Kaitlyn asks.

The idea of lying down on a beach far away from her crappy job didn't sound bad at all. Tyler ignores her as he continues packing.

"What the hell is going on Ty?"

"I'm leaving…"

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know Kait'… but I'm not sure I can do this anymore"

"Do what? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Us..." Tyler answers.

Tyler tells her that he isn't sure if he still wants to move in with her, saying it might be too soon.

"Too soon? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Dude, we've been together for like 2 years… how can it be too soon?"

Kaitlyn doesn't understand. They've been talking about this for the past months. They were actively looking for a new place for the two of them. Her apartment being too small and his being too far from her job, they decided to get a new place. And Kaitlyn thought her day couldn't get any worse.

"I need time to think about this" Tyler says.

"I don't get it… yesterday, everything was fine and out of a sudden, you're telling me you need time to think? What happened? Is there someone else?"

She doesn't really want to know, but she just had to ask him. He couldn't just leave like that for no reason. Tyler is heading back to the living room.

"I'm telling you I need time to think about us, I didn't say I was going to live with someone else! I'm just not sure if I'm ready to commit to such responsibility." Tyler says angrily, without stopping his 'let's pack everything' mission.

"Fine, then get out… go live a happy life without responsibility."

"Come on Kaitlyn, don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?! You are fucking breaking up with me! How am I supposed to be right now? Happy? Guess what? I'm not!"

"I'm not dumping you… I just need a break." Tyler says.

He grabs his backpack saying that he's sorry and leave. She stayed in her living room for a couple of minute, stunned by what just happened. She didn't even know if they were officially over. A part of her wanted to cry so much, but she is just not like that. She is tougher than her emotions.

Kaitlyn takes her phone in her back pocket to call her best friend. She needed someone to talk to before she loses her mind.

"Hey, it's me." Kaitlyn says when Amber picks up.

"Hey, how are you doing? Are you ok?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you already know why I'm calling you?" Kaitlyn asks.

How could Amber know about the break-up? It has just happened and she is not very close so he certainly haven't told her. In fact, Amber and Tyler pretty much hated each other.

"Tyler changed his relationship status to 'single' on Facebook. I was just about to call you to see how you are holding up. I thought you guys were supposed to move in together in a few weeks…" Amber says.

"I can't believe he changed his status… that asshole made me believe he only needed a break."

"What happened?"

Kaitlyn is more pissed off than she is sad. Anger is always better than sadness. She is so grateful to have a friend like Amber. She always calms her down and make her laugh and today, Kaitlyn needed her more than ever. They've known each other since they're in kindergarten. They've never left each other after that. If Kaitlyn is explosive and passionate, Amber is calm and reasonable. They complete each other so well that it is scary.

"I need a drink… and by that I mean: I really need a drink." Kaitlyn says.

"I know you do girl." Amber says laughing. "I'll meet you back at Pete's. I'll see if Sarah wants to join us."


	2. Chapter 2

Colby walks into a bar, followed by his two brothers, Jon and Joe. They're not real brothers, but he loves them as if they were. They retreat in a more private spot in the back so that they don't stand out too much. Even though he loves his job, he also likes to spend some time with the guys without being asked for autographs or photos every 10 seconds. That's why he loves Montreal so much. Wrestling isn't that popular here so most people doesn't even know who they are and there were no paparazzi following them. He could finally let loose and be himself without caring about his image. That is another downside of being a WWE superstar. Colby always needs to be careful about his personal life so that it doesn't alter the image of Seth Rollins, his in-ring character.

"So, you guys are ready for Payback in two weeks?" Colby asks.

It's been almost a year since Seth Rollins sold out to the Authority, resulting in the destruction of the Shield. The three guys were, for a long time, the biggest faction of WWE and they used to beat every other wrestler's ass. The company thought their time had come to an end and decided that Seth Rollins was going to turn his back on Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Since then, so much changed in Colby's life. Being the WWE World Heavyweight Champion comes with great responsibility. Even though he had to backstab his brothers to get to this point, the three guys are still pretty close and they work very well in the ring together. In two weeks, they'll have to face each other in a fatal-four way match and the winner will get the WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt.

"Don't worry guys, I won't be so hard on you" Colby says laughing.

"You mean you're going to run away like you always do?" Joe says, raising his eyebrow.

Jon laughs and gives Joe a fist bump, telling him he is absolutely right about this one.

"Aah come on! You know I'm the best! I'm the undisputed future of this company. It's certainly not Roman Reigns or Dean Ambrose who's going to take that away from me." Colby says with a grin on his face.

He just loves to brag them about that. Sometimes Seth Rollins comes out of Colby even when he's not in the ring. The three guys are always picking on each other like real brothers.

"So how do you guys feel about fighting each other for my title?"

Before he could hear their answer, his eyes lay down on a beautiful lady. She's wearing a black tank top, a dark blue skinny jean and some black and pink skater shoes. She's far from the typical girl he usually likes, but there is something about her that drives him nuts. Her long black hair fall to her lower back and Colby would kill to pass his hand in it. She's with two of her friends and it looks like they are having fun. They are drinking, toasting and laughing but Colby can read some kind of sadness in her face. He stares at her for a moment before getting his shoulder punched by Jon.

"Lopez! You're not even listening to us."

Colby groans and tells him to shut up. He takes another look at the girl as the waitress approaches them. She asks them what they want to drink. Jon and Joe both order a beer.

"And what can I get you?" she asks, with a flirty tone.

He keeps staring at the girl and smiles when he sees her drink three shots in a row without blinking.

"I want what she's having." he says pointing the girl. "And bring her another one as well. Tell her it's from me."

The waitress leaves to get their drinks, angry that she didn't get Colby's attention.

"Joe, I think our little brother is trying to hook us up with those pretty ladies over there." Jon says with a smirk.

"Do what you got to do men, but please leave me out of it." Joe says.

Even though he thought those girls were really beautiful, he would never cheat on his wife. He loves her to death and he couldn't do that to her. Meanwhile, the waitress comes back with their drinks.

"What are you thinking about Lopez?" Jon asks.

"Guys, we're in Montreal and basically no one knows us here…Let's just have some fun" Colby says.

"That's my boy." Jon answers with a big pat on Colby's back.

Colby cheers with his brothers. He takes another look at the girl and raises his shot to her, smiling. She raises hers to thank him. The tequila burns his throat as he thinks she made a pretty good choice of alcohol. He already likes that girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn arrives at Pete's and Sarah is already there. Her long wavy red hair floats on her back and she looks fabulous as always. Kaitlyn hugs her, asking if Amber told her about the 'Tyler situation'.

"Yeah she did… how are you holding up?"

Kaitlyn pulls out a chair from under the table and puts her bags on it. She takes out her leather jacket and sits next to Sarah.

"I'm ok… but I don't know what happened and I'm pissed that he already changed his relationship status to single but I can't do anything about it. When we talked this afternoon, it wasn't that clear that we were over. I just don't get why, out of a sudden, he wants to rethink everything."

Sarah tries her best to cheer her friend up.

"Come on, let's talk about something else. How was your day at work?" Sarah asks.

"Can we not talk about that either?" Kaitlyn says laughing. "Let's just say that I had a really… really crappy day."

"Hey girls! You want the usual? Is Amber joining you tonight?"

It was Pete, the bartender/owner of the place. The girls became good friends with him since they hang out in his bar every week. Kaitlyn tells him Amber will be late 'again' and asks for three shots of tequila alongside her beer. When she said she needed a drink, she wasn't kidding.

"Someone's feeling frisky tonight?" Pete says. "Hey I'm sorry about you and Tyler. It sucks… you two looked good together…"

"Damn it! How come everyone knows about this?" Kaitlyn says with a grumpy voice.

Amber arrives in a hurry, apologizing to the girls for being late, pretending she got stuck in traffic. Kaitlyn knows that the real reason she is late is because she's spending way too much time in front of a mirror before getting out of her house. She's so concern about how she looks that it's ridiculous. Amber has a natural beauty that she is not aware of and she thinks she needs all that make up but she doesn't.

"Hey super gorgeous bartender, would you please bring me my Daiquiri?" Amber asks Pete.

She hugs Kaitlyn, asking her how she is doing.

"Please girls stop asking me that… let's just have fun tonight and let's drink until I forget that I got dumped today."

Pete brings them their drinks and Kaitlyn's shots. She raises her beer into the air for a toast.

"Here's to that fucking bastard" Kaitlyn says.

"Cheers to that asshole" Amber says smiling.

"You girls are so mean" Sarah says, shaking her head.

Kaitlyn takes a big sip of her beer before taking the three shots one after another. She loves the burn of the tequila down her throat, it makes her feel so alive.

"Um… you didn't think that maybe we wanted one too?" Amber says.

"I needed it more than you."

One of Pete's waitress came by the girls table and puts another shots in front of Kaitlyn.

"See? Even she knows that I need it!"

"Actually it's from the guy over there. He asks me to bring you another shots." she rudely says.

Kaitlyn turns to take a look at the guy she was talking about. Her heart skips a beat when she sees him. He is raising his shot towards her like he wants to cheers. She raises hers as well, thanking him.

"Somebody wants to get laid tonight" Amber says while Kaitlyn swallow her fourth shots of tequila.

"Unfortunately for him, I'm a faithful girl." Kaitlyn says.

Amber reminds her that she is single now but Kaitlyn says that she is not sure that they are officially over. He did say that he needed a break, but he sure didn't say he was leaving for good.

"I hate to bring it back to you, but honey, he changed his relationship status on Facebook." Sarah says.

"You should totally have revenge sex with that guy" Amber says. "He sure looks pretty hot, and so does his friends."

Kaitlyn take another look at them and she had no other choice but to admit that her best friend was right.

"They look like total jerks" Kaitlyn says.

"Yeah, but very good looking jerks. You know he doesn't have to be Einstein to be considered as revenge sex right?" Amber says laughing.

"Stop it Amber, I'm not going to have sex with that guy!"

She stands up and heads toward the nearest pool table. Each time they hang out at Pete's, they always play and they're getting pretty good at it. Just as she is about to break, she hears a deep voice behind her.

"Do you girls mind if we join you for that game?" Colby says.

"Not at all!" Amber says before Kaitlyn could say no.

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and finishes her beer.

"So… do you guys have names? Amber asks with his most flirty voice.

Colby is happy to see that they don't know who they are. He was looking to have a normal night in a bar and he was well served.

"I'm Colby, this is Joe and that dumbass over there is Jon. Don't worry, sometimes he acts weird, but deep down he's a great guy."

Amber laughs when Jon hits Colby's head.

"I'm Amber and this is Sarah."

"And what's your friend's name?" Colby asks looking at Kaitlyn.

That's all Colby really care about. That girl was getting under his skin and he couldn't help it.

"My name's Kaitlyn and thanks for that shot."

Colby asks her if she wants another one but she refuses. She tells him she would like to have a beer instead.

"So, what are the teams?" Joe asks.

"Girls vs Guys" Amber says.

"Come on, it's not fair for you" Jon says, smiling at her.

"You don't know us"

Kaitlyn couldn't believe that her friend was flirting with that weird guy.

"You don't know us either…"

"Ok, enough about who doesn't know who and let's do this shit." Kaitlyn says.

"Um... You're a direct girl. I like that." Colby says.

Kaitlyn was getting annoyed by him. For some reason, he was making her nervous. She hated the fact that she was affected by him. All she wanted was a girl night to take her mind of Tyler. She was now stuck with three men full of muscle and testosterone. She definitely was not in a flirting mood. Colby on the other end, seemed determine to get to know her. Kaitlyn bends over the table, adjusts her cue and shots as hard as she can.

"Damn guys, I think we totally underestimate these girls." Colby says, laughing. "That was a pretty good shot."

Kaitlyn thanks him as she continues to play but she misses her next shot.

"Your turn guys" Kaitlyn says while pulling her cellphone off the back pocket of her jean.

She pretended to be busy so that she doesn't have to talk to Colby. She opens her Facebook and sees that she has six new messages. All of them coming from friends asking her how she was feeling after the break-up. Kaitlyn groan and delete them all without even responding. Kaitlyn takes a peek at the pool table to see if it was her turn. When she sees Amber bending over the pool table and Jon looking at her ass, she rolls her eye once again. She scrolls down her feed and swears when she sees a picture of Tyler kissing some blonde chick.

"Son of a…"

"Everything's ok?" Colby asks.

Without responding to him, she walks toward Sarah and shows her the picture.

"What the hell? I though you said there were no one else." Sarah whispers.

"That's what he told me. So I guess he's not really thinking about our future together…"

"I'm sorry…"

Kaitlyn tough about what Amber said earlier.

"Revenge sex doesn't sound so bad after all."

It's her turn to play. She walks in front of Colby and bends over the pool table, knowing that he is just behind her getting a pretty good look at her ass. Kaitlyn is mad at Tyler for kissing that blonde chick and she is in revenge mode. Unfortunately for him, Colby just became collateral damage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review ! Let me know what you think about it so far.**

* * *

The guys couldn't believe that the girls won the game. Amber keeps bragging Jon about it, saying that they are so much better than them while Colby asks the waitress for more beers.

"Dude, that waitress is so into you!" Kaitlyn says laughing.

Colby looks at her smiling.

"Are you jealous?"

Kaitlyn is caught off guard and doesn't know what to answer. She realizes that she is, in fact, a bit jealous. She doesn't like that someone else is looking at Colby like that and she hates herself for that. He is just supposed to be a rebound so why should she cares?

"Shut up" she says.

Kaitlyn asks him what he's doing in Montreal. She overheard Jon telling Amber that they were not from the place. Colby lies to her telling that they are on vacation for the week-end. He didn't want her to know that he is here for WWE. She clearly had no idea who he was and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Have you seen anything amazing during your time here?"

"Actually yes… I think I did" Colby says, his eyes going up and down on her.

Sarah interrupts them saying she's got to go. She hugs Kaitlyn briefly, asking her to be careful and waves to Colby before heading out. Joe tells the guys they should head back to the hotel because it's 2 a.m. and they have a big day tomorrow. He insists on paying the girls bills even though Kaitlyn and Amber were against it. Jon is heading out outside to smoke and Amber follows him, leaving Kaitlyn alone with Colby.

"So… where's your hotel?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Why? You want to come?"

She bites her lip, looking at Colby's amazing eyes.

"I don't know… if you asks me nicely, I might say yes."

He laughs and whispers to her ear that he would love it if she joined him in his hotel room, warning her that they probably won't get a lot of sleep. He is so close that she would only have to turn her head to kiss him. Kaitlyn blushes as she feels her heart pounding in her chest.

"Was that asked nicely enough for you?" Colby asks.

The thought of him running his hands everywhere on her naked body makes her hot. She pulls away from him, grabs her beer and drinks to cool her down. She had no idea why she was so much affected by him but all she could think about was passing her fingers in his long hair while kissing his amazing lips.

"Yeah… it sounded great." she says.

They leave the bar, joining Amber, Jon and Joe who were waiting for them in the parking lot. Kaitlyn throws her keys to Colby, saying she's way too drunk to drive. She wants him to drive her car telling him she'll need it in the morning and that she won't have time to come back to get it. She then kisses Jon and Joe's cheeks, saying goodbye like she had known them for a long time. Amber pulls her aside after she gave him a big hug.

"You know I was joking about that revenge sex thing right?" she asks her.

"Yeah I know"

"So why are you going back to his hotel? Please don't do something you'll regret…"

Kaitlyn pulls out her phone from her back pocket and shows her the picture of Tyler kissing another girl.

"I'm officially single and free to do what I want..." she says with sadness in her voice.

"I can't believe he did that to you…" Amber says. "He's an asshole and I never liked him anyway."

Kaitlyn hugs Amber telling her she'll be careful and she promises her to call in the morning. She walks back to her car and takes place in the passenger seat. Colby is already in there, typing his hotel address in the navigation system.

"You're kidding me right?" she says.

He looks at her, frowning.

"That address you just typed in is one of the most luxurious hotel of Montreal." Kaitlyn says. "What do you do for a living?"

Colby freaks out on the inside, desperately looking for an answer. He tells her that his father owns a big insurance company and that he works for him.

"Ok so you're telling me you're kind of a rich kid? That sounds good to me" Kaitlyn says, jokingly.

Colby opens the door and Kaitlyn walks in the hotel's lobby. The elevator disturbs the silence when its doors open. As a perfect gentleman, he lets her enter first but not without taking a look at her ass. The doors close as he pushes his floor button, leaving them all alone.

"Looks like we have some time before getting to that floor." Colby says with a cute smirk.

With one hand, he places her hair behind her ear. Kaitlyn being smaller than him, she can't reach his lips. When his finger gently follows her jaw, she shivers and her whole body hurts of impatience.

"Kiss me." she moans.

He picks her up in his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist. He presses his lips on hers, his tongue making its way into Kaitlyn's mouth. She groans when she feels his hard body pushing her against the wall. The elevator reaches its destination and the door opens loudly. When Colby puts Kaitlyn back on the ground she smiles at him.

"I think I forgot my bag in my car… we should totally get back down there." she says.

When Colby realizes that her bag is on the floor and that she only said that to spend more time in the elevator with him, he laughs.

"Come here beautiful."

He loads her on his right shoulder as she screams. She tries to escape his grasp but she is stuck and has no other choice but to stay still until he'll decide to put her down. A grumpy lady get out of her room to tell them to keep it down. Kaitlyn couldn't stop laughing. When Colby finally puts her down to get his door key, she jump in his arms to kiss him. He manages to slide his card in the lock and opens the door. Kaitlyn jump back on the floor and enters his room.

She's never seen anything like it. It is so luxurious that she couldn't believe they were still in Montreal. She takes her jacket off and drops it on the floor as she goes by the window. She holds her breath when she sees how beautiful the city looks.

"Wow, the view is amazing from up here." she says.

Colby takes off his shoes and sits on the bed, looking at Kaitlyn.

"The view is not so bad either on my side of the room" he says talking about her.

She turns around and smiles at him. His stare was burning her from the inside as she walks towards him.

"I think we've done enough talking for today" she says, taking off her tank top, showing off her neon pink bra.

"Well… THAT sounds go to me."

Colby grabs Kaitlyn and kisses her before lying down on the bed with her on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaitlyn opens her eyes slowly when she hears her phone ringing. She's having trouble keeping them open because her head hurts so much. She manages to grab her phone on the floor but the ringing stopped as soon as she puts her hand on it. She swears when she sees three missed calls from her brother. She was supposed to meet him at his house for 9 a.m. and she was thirty minutes late. She sends him a text saying she's on her way and then dresses up in a hurry. Colby is still sleeping and Kaitlyn doesn't want to wake him up. She remembers now why she doesn't do one-night stand. She hates the awkwardness of saying goodbye to the guy the next morning.

"Are you sneaking out on me?" she hears as she was about to open the door.

Kaitlyn jumps and turns over. Colby is still lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Damn you scared me… I thought you were sleeping." she says with her heart pounding in her chest.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when your phone keeps ringing over and over again."

He opens his eyes and looks at her with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"My head hurts like hell but I'll survive… I'm sorry but I really need to go, I was supposed to be at my brother's house thirty minutes ago and he lives at the other end of the city."

Colby gets up and Kaitlyn hold a groan when she sees his perfectly chiseled chest. He hugs her, thanking her for crashing with him. He kisses her slowly and she melts in his arms. When he asks for her phone number, she doesn't know what to do. You're not supposed to give your number to your one-night stand but she couldn't say no to him. This guy was getting under her skin and she hated that as much as she liked it. She writes her number on a piece of paper and gives it to him before heading out of his hotel room.

Kaitlyn parks her car in the street in front of her brother's house and then runs to his door. Aiden had this big meeting with his boss in the morning and he asked her to babysit his son.

"Dude, I am SO sorry." Kaitlyn says when he opens the door.

"I tried to call you like seven time, where the hell were you?"

Kaitlyn doesn't want his brother to know she was with some random dude so she evades the question by apologizing once again.

"I hope you won't be too late for your meeting." she says.

"Probably not…it's been cancelled."

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I was calling you so you don't rush out here for no reason." Aiden says.

"I almost killed like twenty four persons coming down here because I was driving too fast!"

"If only you picked up your stupid phone…"

"Dude, you really need to stop calling and use your text message more!" Kaitlyn says laughing at his brother.

She hugs him and Aiden tells her that she looks like hell.

"That's also how I feel…"

"Come in little sis', I was about to prepare some pancakes."

Kaitlyn enters her brother's house and closes the door behind her. As soon as he sees her, her nephew Liam jumps in her arms screaming her name.

"Hey kiddo! Please keep it down a notch, Aunt Kaitlyn's head hurts a lot."

He gives her the biggest hug he possibly can. It's been a long time since she saw him. She was too busy with her job during the past few weeks so she couldn't visit her brother as often as usual. He was growing up so fast and she couldn't believe that he was already 5 years old. It seems to her it was yesterday that she was watching him takes his first steps.

"Did you hurt your head on the wall? Is that why it hurts?" Liam asks while her aunt is putting him back on his feet.

"No Liam, I think your aunt Kaitlyn drank too much of that juice that drives you crazy." Aiden says laughing.

Kaitlyn try not to laugh holding her right hand on her forehead to reduce her pain. The more she thinks about it, the more she remembers that her head actually hits the headboard when Colby tried to switch position. The thought of him naked on top of her made her blush.

Liam gets back to his room and Kaitlyn sits down on a stool at the island while her brother is making pancakes.

"So… how was that revenge sex?" he asks.

"What the fuck?"

Aiden tells his sister that Amber called him and told him everything. She wanted to make sure she was still alive since she wasn't picking up her phone. Kaitlyn shakes her head. She can't believe Amber told him about Colby. He asks her how she is holding up with the break-up situation but she tells him that she's ok and that she doesn't want to talk about it. Knowing that she wouldn't open up to him even if he threatens her life, Aiden change the subject.

"Was it worth it?" he asks.

"Dude, I am so not discussing my sex life with you!"

He laughs once again as he puts the pancakes on a plate. He yells to his son that the breakfast is ready and that if he doesn't get down quick, his aunt will eat them all. Liam runs down the stairs and sits next to Kaitlyn.

"Dad, did you tell her about the surprise?"

Kaitlyn looks at her brother, frowning.

"I won two tickets for the WWE. They're doing a show on Monday at the Bell Center." Aiden says. "You want to come with me?"

"Why would I want to go at some wrestling show?"

"Because I have the best seats possible and I don't want to go alone."

"Bring the kid. I'm sure he'll love it." Kaitlyn says.

"Dad doesn't want me to go, he says I'm too young…" Liam says pouting his mouth.

"Guess what kiddo, I really don't want to go."

"Come on Kaitlyn, it'll be fun! It will bring back so much memory."

They were watching it together when they were young but she mostly remember her brother using her to practice some of the moves and she hated it. On the other hand, she could use a night off in town with her big brother.

"Fine, I'll go!" Kaitlyn finally says, tired of her brother giving her the pity look.

Aiden hugs her as she rolls her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaitlyn and her brother were standing in line outside of the arena, waiting for the staff to open the doors. It's was a rainy day and it was pretty cold day for the month of May.

"Remind me again, why I'm here?" she asks as she pulls her hood on her head to keep herself warm.

They were having a great night so far before they had to wait outside for what seemed like forever. They went to her favorite restaurant and they had a lot of fun talking about Aiden's messed up love life. She made him promise not to ask any questions about Tyler or the guy she was with last Friday night so he just kept talking about all these women he met in the past weeks. Unfortunately for him, none of them were his type.

Kaitlyn heave a sigh of relief when she sees someone opening the doors. They were still far from the entrance because the line was pretty long but at least she was seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. She would never had imagine there will be so many people. She didn't even know that wrestling was that popular.

"Come on, I'm sure you'll love it" Aiden says when he sees her pout her mouth.

Kaitlyn doubts it but she doesn't tell him and smiles to him. She would've hate to ruin his night.

After passing through security and getting their ticket scanned, they headed downstairs. Their seats were in the first row and Kaitlyn was amazed to see how closed they were to the ring. Aiden looked like a five year old about to meet Santa Claus at the mall and that made her laughed. For the first time in weeks, she was happy and she didn't care about anything else than this moment with her big brother.

The first two wrestlers came out after a girl on the microphone announced them. The Ascension were making their way to the ring and Kaitlyn laughed when she saw them. She thought they looked like two stupid brutes. Then a loud music hits as the Lucha Dragons appears from backstage and the crowd goes crazy. Kaitlyn looks at Aiden and bursts into laughter when she sees him with his hands in the air doing the same dance than the two masked wrestlers. She grabs her cellphone in her bag to take a video of him.

"Dude, how old are you, seriously?" she asks. "Amber is going to laugh so much when she'll see this."

"Come on, sis'! Look around you! Everyone's doing it except you. Lucha! Lucha!"

When the match begun, Kaitlyn had no other choice but to admit that it was impressive. Even though she knew they weren't really fighting, she could tell that their stunts were very dangerous, especially the Lucha, who were literally flying everywhere.

After a couple of matches, Kaitlyn starts to get bored and she takes out her phone to distract herself. Another entrance music hits and the crowd starts booing the wrestler. It was pretty clear that they hated him. Her jaw drops to the floor when she finally looks at him.

"What the f…"

Colby is making his way to the ring with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship belt on his shoulder. When the crowd starts their 'You sold out' chants, he gives them his most arrogant smile. He just loves being in Seth Rollins shoes. He enters the ring and jumps on the third rope to show his belt to everybody as they continue to boo him. When his eyes lay on Kaitlyn, he freezes for a bit but manages to keep a straight face. Jon's music hits and the crowd goes crazy. He comes out from backstage with his best impersonation of his character, the lunatic fringe, Dean Ambrose.

The bell rings and the match starts. Ambrose grabs Rollins with a head lock. Colby takes advantage of their position to whisper to Jon that Kaitlyn is in the crowd. Ambrose reverse Rollins on his back before hitting him on his face. The champ rolls out of the ring to catch his breath, but the lunatic fringe pleases the fans with his famous suicide dive. The two of them fall on the floor, but Rollins gets up first and shoves his opponent into the barricade, just in front of Kaitlyn. When Ambrose gets up, he winks to her, pissing her off even more than she already was.

"Are you ok? You look very pale." Aiden asks as he puts his hand on his sister's back.

"I need to get some air, I'll be right back."

The two superstars get back in the ring and Colby sees that Kaitlyn is leaving.

"Finish this quick." he whispers as he grabs Ambrose by the neck.

He had to talk to her now that she found out who he really was. She needed to know that he lied to her only for his own protection. Ambrose rushes trough the match and hits his finishing move on Rollins. The count of three begins and the lunatic fringe's music hits to announce his victory. Colby leaves the ring, faking a shoulder injury and head back to the locker room.

"You know they're going to be pissed that we finished our match too soon?" Jon says as he sits next to his brother.

The match was supposed to be at least five minutes longer. Colby tells him they'll just pretend his shoulder got hurt after he hit him with his suicide dive and that he didn't want to risk injuring himself just before Payback.

"Are you really getting into that much trouble for that girl?" Jon asks with a smile.

"Shut up."

"Damn, she really did get under your skin, hasn't she?"

Colby doesn't answer and gets his cellphone out of his gym bag.

Kaitlyn was sitting outside when she received a text from Colby saying that they needed to talk. Even though she didn't want to see him, she finds herself heading to the place he asked her to meet him. There were two security guards outside saying she couldn't get near the door.

"I'm here to see Colby… or Seth… or whatever his fucking name is." Kaitlyn says to them.

They refuses to let her pass and they laugh when she shows them Colby's text message.

"Do you know how many times we've heard that excuse." says one of the guards. "Now, I'm going to ask you politely to move away from that door. Have a great night miss."

Kaitlyn goes away as she was cursing them. When she hears her name, she turns and see Colby asking her to come back. She passes near the security guard and grants them with her most beautiful smile.

"It's OK guys, she's with me." Colby says while grabbing her arm. "What are you doing here?"

"You're kidding me right?" she says letting him know that she was mad at him.

He was gorgeous with his long wet hair falling on his naked shoulder and she tried so hard not to stare at his chest. His chiseled abs were just to her eye level and she had to force herself to look up to his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn."

"I just don't get it… what was the point of lying to me?"

"You've got to understand, I am a public figure… I can't risk having some chick writing everywhere on social media that she slept with me."

"Ok first of all, that is very insulting! I'm not just some chick!" Kaitlyn says angrily. "And second of all, I'm not the kind of girl who will go tell the whole world that she had sex with Seth freaking Rollins! And third of all, why the fuck are you laughing?"

Colby was looking at her with a big smile.

"Because I say that all that time when I'm in the ring."

She looks at him, frowning. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Seth _freaking_ Rollins" Colby clarifies. "Never mind. Look Kaitlyn, I really am sorry that I haven't told you the truth about me but please try to understand that I had no other choice."

Her heart skips a beat when he touches her arm. Half of her was mad but the other half was happy to see him. She thought she would never have the chance to look at his amazing eyes ever again.

"I just can't be seen with anybody right now." he says.

"Let me guess. You have a girlfriend back home?"

Colby hesitates and nods, saying it's complicated, but Kaitlyn doesn't care anymore. He apologizes to her but she stops him.

"It's fine. Actually, I haven't been completely honest with you either. I got dumped by my boyfriend. I kind of used you as a rebound."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I saw the picture of that guy kissing a girl on your phone and judging by your reaction, I supposed it might have been your boyfriend. When you flirted back with me, I knew exactly what I was getting myself into."

Kaitlyn's phone rings as she gets a text message. It was from her brother asking her 'where the hell' she was. She smiles thinking to herself that he finally texted her instead of calling.

"I really got to go, someone is waiting for me but don't worry, I won't tell anybody what happened between us. It's like nothing ever happened."

"Is it ok with you?"

"I don't care Colby… I don't care who you are or what you are. You were a one-night stand and I was not planning on seeing you again anyway, so yeah, it's fine for me."

He would've wanted to hug her, but he knew she would get mad at him again, so he lets her go. Kaitlyn texts her brother that she's on her way, without looking back at Colby. She didn't want to see him anymore.

* * *

 **Please review ! I am very curious to know what you're thinking of my story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaitlyn puts her boxing gloves on before heading to the punching bag. She had another bad day at her job and she needed to blow some steam out so she stopped by the gym on her way home. This was the best way for her to evacuate all her anger. The music in her ear phones was loud and she was following the beat with every punch she gave, going harder each time. When her shoulder started to burn, she switched it for kicks. She was so focused that the sweat dripping down her eyes didn't even bother her. Some guy approaches her and when she finally sees him near the punching bag, she jumps.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she takes her ear phones off. "You're stalking me now?"

Colby is standing next to her and he smiles. He tells him that the gym called him as soon as they knew he was in town. They wanted him to be there for one of their Crossfit class since he was so passionate about it. Everywhere he went, he was always being asked to stop by the nearest Crossfit gym.

"Let me help you with your training." he says.

Colby puts on the pad gloves he found on the floor and hold his hands in front of him as he asks her to punch them.

"I don't need your help."

"Come on, you know that it's way more fun to punch someone's hand than a punching bag."

She slowly starts to punch him and when he tells her that she doesn't have to be scared to go hard on him, she gives him everything she gets.

"You're still mad at me, uh?" Colby asks, even though he already knew the answer.

Kaitlyn doesn't respond and continues to hit him as hard as she can. He was right about something. It was way more fun to punch him than the punching bag.

"You know I had no other choice. My image is very important for this company and I just can't risk it."

She stops punching and turns her back on him to catch her breath.

"You could've told me back at the hotel, I would have understood."

"You were not supposed to find out. If only you had not been there at the show last night."

"Ok so now you're telling me that it's my fault?"

Colby apologizes to her and tells her that it's not what he meant.

"I'm out of here." Kaitlyn says as she takes her boxing gloves off. "Crossfit is down the hall, good luck with your life."

He tries to stop her but she avoids his grasp. He hates the fact that she is mad at him. It was not the first time he hooked up with another girl while he was on the road, but there was something special about her and she didn't care about his fame. As soon as she knew who he really was, she yelled at him instead of wanting to become his exclusive girlfriend. She was giving him a hard time and he loved that about her. Colby looks at her while she head back to the girl's locker room and he smiles as he thinks to himself that she is so beautiful.

After cooling her down in a cold shower, Kaitlyn dressed up and dried her long black hair. She puts on her leather jacket, grabs her bag out of her locker and leaves the gym.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she says as she sees Colby leaning on her car.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asks without answering her question.

She looks in her bag, searching for her keys to get the hell away from him as soon as possible.

"Yesterday, when we talked, you told me that everything was fine and you said you didn't care about me." he says.

"I know what I said."

"Then why are you so mad?"

"I don't know ok? I just don't fucking know!" Kaitlyn snaps at him. "Maybe because my job sucks and my boss is a dick. Maybe because my boyfriend, with whom I was making plan for the future, broke up with me so he could bang another girl. Or maybe because the guy I used as my rebound fucking lied to my face! And because I can't find my stupid keys!"

Kaitlyn drops her bag on the floor and puts her hands on her head. Her life was a mess and she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to burst into tears but that was so not like her.

"You left your keys in your car. They are on your seat" Colby says.

She stares at him for a bit before taking a look inside her car. She always had the bad habit to lock her doors while she was still inside. What had to happen had indeed happened. If only she had listened to her brother when he told her to always keep a spare key in her bag but she kept it at her apartment instead.

"I can take you home if you promise not to yell at me." Colby says smiling.

Kaitlyn hesitates for a moment but she know that she has no other choice. Thanking him, she takes place in his rental car. She'll come back the next day with Amber to get her car.

"I'm sorry…" Colby starts.

"Stop please, I can't take anymore of you apologies." Kaitlyn says, interrupting him.

"I was going to say I'm sorry about your job and your ex."

She closes her eyes, trying to keep herself together.

"Thanks… I guess" she whispers.

When Kaitlyn hears the navigation system say they have arrived at their destination, she opens her eyes. She sights when she sees Tyler waiting for her in the stairs outside of her apartment.

"Damn it, I just can't deal with that now…" Kaitlyn says while getting out of the car.

"Are you going to be ok? Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine, thanks for the ride."

She closes the door as she walks towards Tyler. He smiles to her but she doesn't have the force to smile back. When she asks him what he's doing here, he tells her that he was here to pick up the rest of his things and that they needed to talk. Kaitlyn grabs the spare key from under a rock near her door and unlocks it.

She enters her apartment and throws her bag on the couch before heading to the fridge to grab herself a beer without asking Tyler if he wanted one.

"You know the place, grab your stuff and get out." she says as she takes a big sip.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, we have to talk about it."

"Fine, let's talk! Who was that chick you kissed?"

He swears that she is just a friend and he apologizes that she had to see that picture. He went out with his friends the night he left her. The guys were joking about him being single after all those years so their friend Tami kissed him as a joke. Somebody took a picture and posted it on Facebook.

"We've been together for two years, don't you think that you owe me some respect? You don't have the right to lie to my face like that!"

"There is nobody else in my life babe, I really just need some time to think about all this. I don't want us to move in together and find out a couple of months later that I made a mistake."

Kaitlyn doesn't believe him and her head hurts so much that she just wants to go to sleep. She asks him to grab his stuff and leave. He still wants to talk but she refuses.

"Who was that guy in the car?" Tyler asks as he is about to leave.

"Nobody."

"Judging by the way he looked at you when you got out of his car, he sure isn't nobody."

"Don't you dare…"

"You slept with him, haven't you?" Tyler says angrily.

"Get out!" Kaitlyn yells.

She opens the door and pushes him outside.

Colby gets out of his car when he sees Kaitlyn and her ex arguing. He wanted to stay until he knew for sure that she was going to be ok. He climbs the stairs asking her if everything is good.

"Speaking of the devil…who the fuck are you?" Tyler asks.

"I'm a friend of Kaitlyn"

"You're not my friend." she says as she points her finger at Colby. "Tyler, please leave, I can't deal with you anymore."

"Babe…I'm sorry…"

"I think she asked you to leave. I suggest you do what she said." Colby says.

Tyler looks at him with fire in his eyes but leaves without saying anything more. Colby turns to Kaitlyn and asks her if she is ok.

"Get out of my life Colby. I can't deal with you either. Don't worry, I won't go tell the world that Seth freaking Rollins fucked me the other night! I will even try to forget that it ever happened." she says as she slams the door in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Colby gets back to his hotel room after a long night of wrestling. He had two matches on RAW and they were very physical. Every muscles in his body hurt as he lie down on the bed. He was glad to finally have two days off. Being on the road so much of the time was hard and he missed his home. Even though he loved his job, there were some days where he would prefer to be in his living room playing video games all night long.

Colby gets a text message from Joe. He was inviting him to a party but he was not in the mood. All he wanted was to watch a movie and get some rest. He writes him back that he'll pass his turn but his brother insists by telling him that everybody was going to be there. He was about to fall asleep when his phone rings.

"Man, I really need to sleep… I don't want to go to this party."

"Colby?"

He sits on the bed and looks at his phone, hoping that the number on the screen will tell him who it was. It was a girl's voice and he couldn't recognize her.

"Who is this?" he asks.

"It's Amber…you know… Kaitlyn's friend."

Colby knew who she was but he had no idea how she got his phone number. When he asks her, she tells him that Jon gave it to her. She also tells him that she knows who they are and that she promised not to tell anyone.

"I didn't even know that the two of you were still talking." Colby says. "What can I do for you?"

"Kaitlyn's not doing well."

His heart skips a beat when she mentions her name. He haven't seen or heard of Kaitlyn since she slammed the door in his face three weeks ago.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"She won't get out of her apartment, all she does is drink all day long, she doesn't want to see anybody and she even lost her job... she's a complete mess Colby."

"Ok… but why are you calling me?"

"Because I don't know what to do… She won't talk to me. I though you could pay her a visit."

"She made it pretty clear that she wanted me out of her life. I doubt that she will talk to me."

"Please Colby. I can't watch her destroy her life like that. I know she cared about you a lot more than she will ever admit. I need your help."

Colby sighs and lie on the bed as he passes his left hand on his forehead.

"Fine, I'll be there tomorrow morning."

He couldn't believe that he was about to fly to the rescue of a girl who didn't even want to see him. 

Kaitlyn was on her bed with her eyes closed and she was listening to some very depressing music. The song 'Let me out' from The Veronicas was playing for the millionth time but she was so tired to get up to change it. She tried to drink herself to sleep last night but it didn't work as plan. All she got was a bad headache and a high level of dehydration. She groans when she hears knocks on the door. She tried to ignore it but she was dealing with a stubborn human being because the knocking wouldn't stop.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asks when she opens the door and sees Colby standing on the porch.

"Amber called me."

"Of course she did…" she says rolling her eyes.

"She is worried about you."

"Of course she is…"

Kaitlyn goes back to her bedroom, leaving Colby behind and the front door opened.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"Knock yourself out, I'm going back to bed."

Colby closes the door and he sighs as he takes a look around. The living room was a complete mess. There were empty bottles of beer and dishes everywhere. He heads to the bedroom and finds Kaitlyn lying on the bed on her stomach with her face in her pillow.

"Talk to me Kaitlyn…" he says as he sits close to her.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Fine, then I'll talk."

He tells her about his girlfriend and explains why his relationship is so complicated. He's been with Lucy for less than a year but he barely sees her because he is always on the road for his job.

"She knew what she was signing for when we started dating and she told me she was ok with it. The week before I met you, she told me that she couldn't take it anymore and that she needed time to think about our relationship."

She wanted him to quit WWE for her but wrestling is his passion since he's a little boy. He haven't talked to her since the night she left him hanging in his hotel room in Green Bay. Kaitlyn rolls on her back and take a look at him.

"Do you still love her?"

"I don't know."

Colby gets lost in his own thoughts but Kaitlyn breaks the silence. She slowly opens up as she starts talking about her relationship with Tyler.

"It's been three weeks and I still don't know if we'll get back together."

"Do you still love him?" Colby asks.

"I don't know… I think I do but I'm not sure and that's what's pissing me off. It would be so much easier if he just tells me if he wants us to be together or not. We haven't talk much in the past three weeks and I don't even know if I want to be with him anymore. Damn, my life sucks so much right now." she says as she puts back her face in her pillow.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Colby says as he gently rub her back.

"I can't believe I am discussing my love life with my rebound…"

"Come on, stop calling me that! You're hurting my feelings." he says laughing. "Please refer to me as a friend from now on because that's what I am."

She looks at him with a smile.

"Ok...let's just say a friend that you had sex with." he adds.

"Don't make me laugh, I feel like my head is going to explode."

"Let me get you some water."

"Hey… thanks for the pep talk." she says.

Colby smiles to her and heads back to the kitchen. As he's looking for a glass, someone knocks on the door. Kaitlyn tells him to get it saying she is way too comfortable to get out of her bed.

"What the…?" says the guy standing in front of Colby.

"Dad, is that Seth Rollins?"

"Where's my sister and what the hell are you doing here?" Aiden asks, in shock.

"In her bedroom and it's a long story."

Colby invite them inside and closes the door. He asks them if they want something to drink given that he was going to get some water for Kaitlyn. Aiden and Liam are so shocked to see him that they don't answer.

"Long story short, he's the reason why I was late the other day." Kaitlyn says as she appears in the living room.

Liam jumps in her arms and hugs her as hard as he could.

"We were not supposed to talk about that, remember?" Colby says as he goes back in the kitchen to get her glass of water.

"I think my brother have it all figured out by now, he's not as dumb as he looks." she says jokingly.

"Aunt Kaitlyn… is Seth Rollins your boyfriend?" Liam whispers to her ear.

She shakes her head and laughs when she hears a sigh of relief coming from him. He didn't like him very much because he was a bad guy. Kaitlyn kisses his cheek before putting him back on his feet. Liam goes in the kitchen to peek on Colby and as soon as he disappears, Aiden turns to his sister.

"Please tell me that you were joking and that your rebound was not Seth freaking Rollins." he whispers.

"Actually, his name is Colby and I was not joking."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Obviously Bro, I wasn't! I didn't even know who he was until the night you forced me to go to that fucking WWE show."

He couldn't believe that Seth Rollins was in his sister's apartment and neither did Liam. The kid was looking at Colby like he was some kind of alien. Even though he said that he didn't liked him, he seemed really impress by him. Kaitlyn asks his brother what he's doing here. The last time she saw him was at the wrestling show, three weeks ago. He tells her that he is here to take care of her and since she wasn't answering any of his calls, he decided to show up at her door.

"And you brought Liam with you because you knew that I wouldn't dare slam the door in your face if he was there."

"Damn right! You're not as stupid as you look either."

"Jerk."

Aiden smiles and hugs his sister, telling her that he loves her.

"It's good to see you smile little sis'.

He kisses her forehead as she realizes how much she missed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Aiden and Liam stayed for dinner and left right after. Kaitlyn's brother knew how tired she was just by looking at her. She had dark rings under her eyes and he was worried about her. He never saw her like that before. Her break-up with Tyler was pretty rough on her. Aiden wasn't sure that seeing Colby was the right thing for her. It seemed to him that his sister was too emotionally fragile to date someone like him. When Colby closed the door behind Aiden and Liam, Kaitlyn got back to her bed and felt asleep immediately.

Colby cleaned her apartment before lying down next to her. As soon as he steps in, she warps her arms around his chest. He puts his arms under her so she can lay her head on his shoulder. She gets closer to him, groaning in her sleep. He gently rubs his thumb on her shoulder before he falls asleep too.

"Hey." Colby says when he feels Kaitlyn moving.

She slowly wakes up and when she realizes that she's in his arms, she rolls to her back.

"Sorry about that…" she says.

"Don't worry it's fine. Did you sleep well?"

She nods and asks him how long she's been out. Colby looks at his phone and tells her that she slept for 2 hours. While he was sleeping he received a message from Amber.

"Amber just texted me. She wants to know if you want to go at Pete's tonight."

Kaitlyn is not sure that she wants to go but Colby tries his best to convince her. She knows Amber would want her to get out of her house but she wasn't sure if she was ready to face the world. She haven't called her best friend in weeks and she was feeling very bad about it.

"Come on, it'll be fun." he says. "I promise to let you win if we play pool."

"I don't think you ego is ready to be kicked in the face like last time." she says laughing.

Her laugh made him smile as he thought to himself that she was beautiful.

The water running down on her back was burning but it was comforting. She couldn't believe that she slept in Colby's arm. The thought of his rock hard abs under her arm makes her hot and she turns the water to cold so she can keep herself together. As she gets out of the shower, Kaitlyn wraps a towel around her and heads to her bedroom. She forgot to bring her clothes in the bathroom and she now has to walk half-naked in front of him.

Colby is sitting on her bed and he's staring at his phone. She hopes he doesn't look up as she walks to her closet to pick up her pants and a sweatshirt. When he finally sees her, his jaw drops to the floor and his heart starts beating faster. He would've given anything to rip that towel off of her and kiss every inch of her body.

"Stop looking at me like that, you perv'."

She could feel his stare burning her skin.

"I've seen a lot more of you..." he says with a grin on his face.

"Shut up." she says as she grabs her clothes and heads back to the bathroom.

She locks the door behind her to make sure that he doesn't try to follow her in there. She knew that look. He had the exact same when he saw her naked for the first time back at his hotel room. Her heart beats fast and Kaitlyn try to calm her down by breathing slowly. Half of her wanted to go back in her room and tears his clothes apart. The thought of him shirtless gives her butterflies and she hates herself for it. She didn't even know if she was still in love with Tyler so how could she had feelings for another man. She stayed in her bathroom for a while, trying to convince herself that she didn't liked him but it was a loss cause. When he knocked on the door to ask her if she was ready, she felt those fucking butterflies coming back.

When they arrived at the bar, Amber was already sitting at a table and she was drinking her traditional Daiquiri. She was all perfect as usual and Kaitlyn realizes that she missed her a lot. She waves to her as Pete approaches her to give her a big hug. It's been three weeks since he saw her. He learned from Amber that she was not feeling well and he was worried about her. After thanking him for his concern, Kaitlyn walks to the table and hugs her friend.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you these past few weeks."

Amber says that it's all forgotten and that she understands how she feels. Colby kisses Ambers' cheeks before sitting down. Pete brings them two beers and gives Kaitlyn a shot of tequila.

"This one is on the house, honey."

"Can we have one of those too?" Colby asks.

"Yeah, but you got to pay for it."

He heads back to the bar while Colby and Amber laughs. Kaitlyn takes her shot and smiles when she feels the burn down her throat.

"Hey! You could've waited for us before drinking that." Amber says. "Damn it, she never waits!"

"That's too bad, I'll have to take another one."

Kaitlyn yells to Pete that she wants more shots. Meanwhile, she sees a random guy approaching them but she only recognizes him when he's closer to her.

"Missed me bitches?" Jon says with a big smile.

Amber screams and jumps in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here man?" Colby asks as he gives him a fist-bump.

Jon hugs Kaitlyn and tells her he couldn't believe that his brother flew all the way back here for a girl. He whispers to her ear that she must be special.

"Joe told me you were going to Montreal so I figured I could join the party. And I'm here to see my girl." Jon says as he kisses Amber.

One hour later, the four of them were playing some serious pool. The girls had won one game and so did the boys. Jon said it's a two out of three and the stakes were higher than ever. Losers pay the bill for the winners. Kaitlyn was drinking her third beer when Pete brings them four shots of tequila.

"Hold on Pete. We didn't ordered these so does that mean they're on the house?" Colby says, mocking the bartender.

Pete laughs and hits Colby's shoulder with his fist. The two of them were getting along and they were having a good time making fun of each other. Jon took his shots and so did Amber.

"Here's to the four of us having a great night." Amber says.

"Here's to us." Colby says.

"Here's to Kaitlyn who finally got out of her apartment." Jon says before getting punch by his girlfriend.

"It's ok Amber, I deserved it." Kaitlyn says.

She was wasted and Jon's comment made her laugh way more than it offended her.

"Dude, you're awful." Colby says to his brother.

"Here's to my fucked up life." Kaitlyn says laughing.

Colby looks at Kaitlyn with a smile. She seems to have fun and that's all that matters to him. He never wants to see sadness and pain on her beautiful face ever again. She smiles back at him, thinking that Amber did the right thing by calling him to the rescue. He made her feel good and that was exactly what she needed after these past weeks of depression and complete failure.


	10. Chapter 10

It's Kaitlyn's turn to play and the game was pretty tight. All the pressure was on her and she didn't want to let Amber down. She wanted to win that game so Jon would stop to say that guys are better than girls. She takes a sip of her beer and then she bends on the pool table. She missed the 8 ball by an inch and she swears when Colby laughs.

"We got this man." he says as he gives Jon a high-five.

It's Colby's turn and Kaitlyn is doing everything she can to distract him. She pushes him so that he will miss his shot. Jon grabs her by the waist and pulls her away from his brother. She tries to escape his grasp and Amber tries to help her. She tickles her boyfriend and he finally lets Kaitlyn go. She runs toward the pool table but she trips on her own feet and falls on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Colby asks as he lower himself to the floor.

She can't stop laughing as she grabs his hands to help her get back on her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine... Please tell me that you missed your shot!"

Colby nods and Kaitlyn yells to Amber that everything is resting on her shoulder.

"We are so going to win this one." she screams.

Amber bends over the table and they are all holding their breath. When the 8 ball disappears in the side pocket, Kaitlyn puts her arms in the air to celebrate their victory. She turns to Colby and punches his chest as she would with a punching bag. He grabs her fists and locks her arms so she can't move anymore. He is suddenly behind her and her arms are crossed over her chest.

"You can't punch me no more, can you?" he whispers to her ear.

She tries to escape but every time she moves, it tightens his grip. She can feel his chest on her back and her heart starts beating faster. All Colby wanted to do was to kiss her neck.

"Get your hands off of her." he hears as his lips are getting closer to her skin.

Tyler is standing right next to them and Colby let her go.

"What are you doing here? Kaitlyn's asks.

"I came out here to have a drink. I sure didn't expect to see my girlfriend having so much fun with another guy."

She laughs when she hears the word 'girlfriend'.

"Oh so you're telling me I am still your girlfriend? That's nice to know since we have barely talked in the past three weeks. You didn't even called to ask me how I was doing after losing my job. I bet you didn't knew about it. I've been alone all this time and you didn't even care."

"You don't seem so alone to me right now."

"Is there a problem here?" Jon asks as he arrives next to Kaitlyn.

Tyler ignores him and turns to Colby.

"I've seen the way you look at her man, you're trying to get in her pants. Well guess what? You can cross her off of your list 'cause she belongs to me."

Jon laughs hard and finally gets Tyler attention.

"That's funny, I don't see your name written on her." he says looking at Kaitlyn.

"Stop it." Colby says, trying to calm his friend down.

He didn't want him to get into a fight because that would be very bad for business.

"Did she had his name tattooed on her ass?" Jon asks his brother.

Tyler snaps and punches Colby right in the face. As he was about to fight back, one of the doorman grabs him to pull him away. Jon jumps on Tyler and pushes him to the ground before getting his arms locked by the other doorman.

"Are you ok?" Kaitlyn asks Colby.

His eye was already swelling and he groans when she touches his face.

"Son of a…." she says turning back to Tyler.

She walks toward him, ready to beat the crap out of him but Pete stops her.

"I'll handle it princess, go take care of Colby. I have ice under the bar."

He turns to Tyler and yells at him to get to fuck out of his bar. He throws him away saying he never wants to see him again.

"And if I ever see you near Kaitlyn, you're a dead man!"

One of his doorman asks him if he wants to kick Jon outside too but Pete shakes his head. He knows everything is Tyler's fault and that Jon was only trying to defend Colby.

Kaitlyn gets back to her apartment with Colby. She tells him to sit on the couch while she grabs ice from her freezer. His eye was already turning blue and she felt bad for him. She knew he might get in trouble at his job.

"How bad is it?" he asks as she sits next to him.

"It looks painful…"

"It hurts like hell."

"I'm so sorry… Are you going to be ok? About your job I mean."

"Paul and Steph are going to be pissed."

Kaitlyn looks down. She didn't want to watch him in the eyes as a tear run down her face. Colby sees it and raises her face with his finger under her chin.

"Hey, none of this is your fault." he says as wipes her tear and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "I'll be ok, don't worry about it."

"I have no idea why I'm crying. I'm pathetic."

She is not use to show her emotions but she couldn't hold it in. It was so not like her to cry. She didn't know if she was crying because Colby got hurt or because it was really over with Tyler even though there was a part of her that felt relieved.

"I think I drank too much, I am way too emotional." she says laughing as another tear fells down.

Colby puts down the ice on the coffee table and wraps both arms around her. She cried in silence in his neck for a couple of minute before she finally moves away from him. She locks her lips on his and kisses him slowly. Her tongue finds its way into his mouth as she passes her hand in his hair. Colby breaks their kiss and looks at her.

"Are you sure about this." he asks very seriously.

"I have never been so sure about something in the past few weeks."

Colby smiles and kisses her back, licking her upper lips as she moans in his mouth.

"No strings attached, though." she says.

She wanted him so bad but she wasn't ready for something serious.

"Anything you want beautiful."

Colby kisses her neck and she groans when he gently bites it.

"Tyler was right about something…" he says.

Kaitlyn frown her eyebrows.

"I was kind of hoping to get into your pants tonight. Damn, I would've ripped off that towel off of you earlier. You fucking tease... walking in front of me like that." he says with a grin on his face.

She smiles and helps him take his shirt off as she kisses his chest. She takes out hers as Colby puts his hands on her hips. He takes her up in his arms and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"I know, I saw the way you looked at me, you perv'." she whispers to his ear. "And I wanted you to rip it off me."

He walks to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed as he kisses every part of her body.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaitlyn wakes up when she feels Colby moving. He gently took her arms off of him to get up. When she opens her eyes, she sees him grabbing his pants on the floor to put them on.

"Look who's sneaking out now." she says.

Colby looks at her with a smile. After putting his shirt on, he leans on top of her and kisses her nose.

"I am not sneaking out. Not with you looking all that hot in the bed." he says with his famous grin. "I was about to prepare you some breakfast."

"You cook?"

"Why do you seem so surprise? Of course I cook! I make the best cereals ever."

Kaitlyn laughs and hugs him. She tells him that they could eat later because all she wants to do is cuddle him. She haven't felt that good in a long time and she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to stay in bed all day with him by her side. Colby lies down beside her and wraps both arms around her.

"I can't stay like that for too long because I might never leave you." he whispers to her ear.

"Fine, then don't leave."

"You know I don't have a choice. I have a show tomorrow night, I need to get in a plane this afternoon."

Kaitlyn didn't want him to leave but she knew she couldn't do anything about it and she did say 'No strings attached'. It was easier to say it when he wasn't about to leave forever.

"How is your eye?" she asks him.

It was pretty swelled and it was turning black. He tells her that it hurts like hell but that he'll get over it. It's not the first time he gets a black eye. Even though they are not really hitting each other in the ring, accidents happens all the time.

They were still in the bed an hour later, talking about everything and nothing when Colby tells her that he really got to go. She walks him to the door and she was feeling sad. He kisses her slowly and sensually, passing his hands through her hair. His heart aches when he was forced to end that kiss.

"What are you doing to me girl?" he murmurs as he takes her up in his arms to hug her.

"I'll miss you."

"Seriously? You would really miss a rebound?" he says jokingly as he puts her back on her feet.

"Shut up."

She laughs and punches his chest. He grabs her fists and kisses her forehead.

"I'll miss you too, beautiful."

Colby is nervously waiting outside of Paul and Steph's office. Jon is sitting next to him but he is not worried at all. He know they are going to be pissed about Colby and him getting involved in a bar fight but they'll figure it out like they always do. It's been two days since he got hit and his eyes is getting better but you could tell right away that there was something wrong with it.

"What happened? We heard you were involved in a bar fight, is it true?" Steph asks as they enter the office.

"Don't bother answer, I can see by myself that it is." Paul says when he looks at Colby.

Jon was about to explain everything but Steph stops him saying she don't care how or why it happens. They have to deal with it no matter what is the reason. Colby has an idea and ask if they could say that Ambrose attacked Rollins backstage. He says they could do a promo where we see him lying down on the floor after Dean leaves the room.

"Yeah that could work." Paul says while looking at his wife for approval.

She thinks it's a good idea and decides to go with it. She lets Colby and Jon go but not without warning them to be careful in the future. Their image is much more important than a girl.

"I never said anything about a girl." Colby says.

"What else could you possibly fight for in a bar?" she says smiling. "Now go change, I need both of you in the ring in an hour."

Jon and Colby are back to the locker room after their match. Everything went great and the crowd bought it. Everyone thoughts Ambrose assaulted Rollins backstage and they were all on his side. If Colby thought this might get him a smidge of sympathy, he was wrong. Fans loves to hate him and that was totally fine with him. He loved being the bad guy, it was so much easier than to be their favorite.

"Man, I can get her out of my head." Colby says to Jon.

He was already missing Kaitlyn. He knew they said 'no strings attached' but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to call her so bad but he didn't thought it was a good idea. She just got out of a relationship and she didn't need him to mix things up. He had nothing good to offer to that girl. His life was so crazy and unstable and he could never ask her to drop everything for him. Mostly because he didn't knew her that much but also because she deserved much better.

"I know the feeling. I miss Amber everyday day that I am not with her." Jon says.

Colby smiles at his brother.

"I never thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth."

Jon never had a serious relationship. He dated a lot a girls in the past but none of them got to be called his girlfriend

"I know, but I like her a lot. Everything is so simple with her. She didn't care that I was a WWE superstar. It didn't change the way she acted around me. Most girl just wants us for fame and money. She is different."

"When Kaitlyn found out who I was, she yelled at me and kick me out of her life. That was different too." Colby says laughing.

Jon asks him if he wants to go out with Joe tonight but he says he was thinking about going to bed. He is tired and his eye is hurting a lot since he had his match against him. He gets his bag, say goodnight to Jon and heads out of the locker room.

Colby arrives at his hotel room and he is exhausted. It's 11 p.m. and all he wants to do is to sleep until noon. He opens the door and drops his gym bag on the floor. He immediately head for the bed but he stops as soon as he sees her.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

Colby's girlfriend was sitting on the bed. He wasn't expecting her at all.

"I thought I could surprise you." She says smiling. "Are you happy to see me?"

He didn't know what to answer. The last time he saw her, she was freaking out on him. She wanted him to leave WWE and she told him she needed time to think about them. When she left, he didn't think he was going to see her again.

"I'm sorry about how I acted the last time we saw each other. I had plenty of time to think and I realized that I missed you."

"How did you know where I was?" he simply asks.

"I talked to Nikki and she told me that you were in Dallas for a few days. She gave me the address of the hotel and when I got here, I bumped into Joe in the lobby. He told me which room you were in so I ask the reception for the key."

"And they just gave it to you? Wow, I really don't feel safe now if they are willing to give our key to strangers."

She laughs and tells him that Joe talked to the girl at the reception and he told her that she was Colby's girlfriend, so they accepted to give her the key. She hugs him and it suddenly feels like home to him. He wraps his arms over her body to bring her closer to him.

"I've missed you baby." she says kissing him.

"I've missed you too, Lucy."

She pushes him on the bed and smiles as she takes her top off.


	12. Chapter 12

Colby and Lucy are spooning in the bed when they hear someone knocks. He kisses her naked shoulder before he moves away to get the door opened.

"I'm sorry, I know I should've called but I really needed to talk to you."

Kaitlyn enters the room before Colby could stop her. When she sees Lucy lying in the bed, she freezes.

"Kaitlyn, I would like you to meet Lucy…"

"His girlfriend." Lucy specifies as she gets up to present her hand to Kaitlyn.

She was wearing a lace red bra and she didn't seem ashamed to show it to the world. Kaitlyn stares at her hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Yeah… right… Lucy… I-I heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope."

Kaitlyn's heart was beating fast in her chest. She couldn't believe that Colby's girlfriend was in his bed. She takes a look at him. He was so beautiful with his long dark hair falling on his shoulder and it took her breath away. He looks back at her and his heart aches when he sees the sadness in her eyes. He knew he was the cause of her pain and he hated himself for it.

"And you are…?" Lucy asks.

Kaitlyn wanted to tell truth but Colby's eyes were secretly asking her to shut up. She was hurt and she wanted him to feel the same way as she was but the voice in her head asked her not to.

"I'm Kaitlyn… J-Jon's girlfriend."

That was the best answer she could think of.

"Wait, what?" Lucy says. "Jon has a girlfriend? Baby, you didn't tell me that!"

She says that she never saw Jon with a girl before and that he was the kind of guy that didn't do exclusive relationship. Kaitlyn pretended that she was here to ask Colby what she should get to his boyfriend for their one month anniversary.

"But since you two look busy, I'll come back later." she says as she looks at Colby.

Lucy tells her that she would love to help her get something for Jon. They hear knocks on the door and Colby goes to open it as Kaitlyn is telling Lucy that she really have to go. She wanted to run away as far as possible from them.

"Dude, Kaitlyn is coming to see you." Jon says as he enters the room. "And she's already here… and so is Lucy…"

"Hey honey!" Kaitlyn says to him.

"Hey Jon! We were just talking about you!" Lucy says. "I am so glad you've finally found someone for you. She seems so nice."

Kaitlyn looks at Jon and silently begs him to get her out of here.

"Yeah, my little pumpkin is precious, I couldn't let her go." Jon says as he puts his arm around Kaitlyn's shoulder.

She tries her best to stay calm but all she wants to do is scream. She had to get out of this room before she snapped. She looks at Colby and her heart aches when he looks back at her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Lucy finally breaks the silence.

"We should totally go out the four or us sometimes, it'll be so much fun."

"Yeah, that would be so great." Kaitlyn says with her best fake smile.

Jon leads her to the hallway as she hears Colby whisper that he is sorry.

"What the fuck was I thinking?" Kaitlyn shouts when they are far enough from Colby's room. "Damn it, I'm so stupid."

"Come on girl, don't beat yourself up." Jon says to comfort her.

"Thanks for having my back out there."

"Anything for my little pumpkin."

"Don't ever call me that again." Kaitlyn says pointing a finger at him.

They get downstairs to the reception desk to get a room for Kaitlyn. She had not booked any since she thought she was going to stay with Colby. The girl at the reception desk tells her that they are no more room available and Kaitlyn swears.

"It's ok if you want to crash with me." Jon says. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't believe I came all this way for this." Kaitlyn says.

She was here to tell Colby that she had feelings for him. Even though it was supposed to be 'no strings attached' she couldn't stop thinking about him after he left. She didn't expect that his girlfriend would be there. She didn't even know they were still together. When he talked to her about Lucy, he said that she leaved.

"Come on girl, let's go to bed."

Once in Jon's room, Kaitlyn lies down on the bed and sighs as she puts her face in the pillow.

"You know he cares about you, right?" Jon says.

"Yeah right…"

"Seriously Kaitlyn, he really likes you. He was just telling me today about how much he was missing you."

"It sure didn't looked like it." she says. "Do you think I can borrow you a shirt? I'm sorry to even ask you this but I didn't packed much when I decided to come here."

She was supposed to sleep with Colby and she didn't planned on wearing any clothes for that. Jon looks in his gym bag and tosses her one of his Dean Ambrose's shirt.

"Seriously? You're giving me a shirt with your face on it? Dude, you could be more weird?"

He laughs and tells her that it's all he got as Kaitlyn gets to the bathroom to change. She was glad that she chose to wear boyshort instead of lace panties since she now had to stay in Jon's room.

"So, it's pretty serious Amber and you, huh?" she asks as she gets back to bed.

"Yeah, I like her a lot."

Thinking about her made him smile. He was missing her so much.

"Don't you dare break her heart because I swear I'll kick your ass. Lucy told me all about you being a player. You should've seen her face when I pretended to be your girlfriend."

"Don't worry Kait', I care too much about Amber. I'll never hurt her, I promise."

"I'm glad to hear this…" Kaitlyn says. "Goodnight Jon."

"Goodnight pumpkin."

"Fuck you." she says as she gets under the sheets.

Kaitlyn couldn't stop thinking about Colby and she was not able to sleep. She kept turning in the bed, trying to find a position where she was comfortable. When she was finally about to fall asleep, she heard someone knocking on the door. She tries to wake Jon up but he was sleeping to tight. Thinking it might be Colby, her heart starts to run 60 miles an hour. She wasn't ready to face him. She slowly opens the door and smiles when she sees her best friend in the hallway.

"What the hell?" Amber says.

Kaitlyn suddenly realizes that she is in Jon's room wearing only her boyshort and one of his lunatic fringe t-shirt.

"It's not what you think…"

"How could you?"

"They were no other room and Colby's girl…"

"Fuck you." Amber shouts with tears in her eyes.

She runs down the hall and Kaitlyn asks her to come back. She tries to catch her but it was too late. Amber was already in the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaitlyn runs back to Jon's room to wake him up.

"Dude, get the fuck up!" she yells as she shakes him.

He slowly opens his eyes and looks at Kaitlyn. He is so sleepy that he doesn't understand what she is doing in his hotel room.

"Amber was here. When she saw me, she started imagining things and she left."

"Fuck… she wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow." Jon says finally wide awake.

"You knew she was coming?"

Kaitlyn was mad that he didn't tell her. If she would have known, she would've texted Amber to tell her that she was forced to stay the night in his hotel room.

"When she knew you were flying all the way to Dallas to see Colby, she told me that she wanted to be there for you. She wanted to surprise you." Jon explains.

"Well, she did!"

Kaitlyn takes her phone out of her bag and tries to call her friend. She swears when she reaches her voice mail.

"Amber call me, it's not what you think. Please let me explain."

She hangs up and sends her a text message. Jon was also trying to reach her but she wasn't answering him either. Kaitlyn has an idea and asks Jon to call Colby. When he frowns his eyebrows, she tells him that when she wasn't feeling right, Amber called him and that maybe she will accept to talk to him since she owes him one. The two of them tries to call Colby but they go straight to his voicemail.

"Fuck!" Kaitlyn says. "We need to go see him."

She puts her pants on and realizes that she was in her panties all that time in front of Jon. He didn't seem to care and she didn't either. She was anxious to see Colby and Lucy but her friendship with Amber was depending on it.

Jon knocks on the door and he waits a couple of seconds before knocking again. Lucy opens up half-naked. She was still wearing her sexy red bra with a matching lace pantie. Kaitlyn was annoyed by her confidence and her perfect body.

"Hey Lucy." Jon says smiling. "Hope we are not interrupting anything. Can I talk to Colby?"

She goes back in the room to tell her boyfriend that Jon was here to see him. Colby shows up shirtless and when he sees Kaitlyn, he comes out in the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Nice shirt…" he says looking at her Dean Ambrose's shirt.

"Don't you dare…" Kaitlyn says as she points her finger at him.

"Guys! So not the time!" Jon says interrupting her.

Kaitlyn was mad and she wanted to kick Colby's ass but she knew she had to take care of the Amber situation first. She would have plenty a time to yell at him later.

"What's going on?" Colby asks.

Jon tells him about Amber showing up at his door. He asks them what he can do to help and Kaitlyn asks him to call her.

"What makes you think she'll answer me?"

"I know Amber. If you tell her that she owes you for that time you came back to Montreal, she will talk to you." Kaitlyn says.

"Fine, I'll call her. But then you'll owe me one." he says to her. "Starting by telling me what you are doing in Dallas."

"I won't owe you shit. Call her."

Lucy opens the door and asks her boyfriend if everything is alright. He lies to her and says that he need to go meet Joe at the bar to talk about their next match. He goes back inside his room to put on a shirt.

"You're having a meeting with Joe in the middle of the night?" Lucy asks.

Jon tells her that he got an idea and that they needed to discuss it before talking to the creative about it.

"And she is going with you?" Lucy asks as she looks at Kaitlyn.

"No, my little pumpkin is going to wait for my return." Jon says as he hugs her.

Kaitlyn gives her best smile to Lucy even though she wanted to rip her eyes out. Colby gets out in the hallway and tells his girlfriend that he doesn't know when he'll come back. She grabs him by the neck and kisses him passionately as Kaitlyn rolls her eyes to look elsewhere. He pulls away from her and Lucy gets back in the room.

"So I texted Amber and she agreed to see me. I am meeting her downstairs at the bar but she was pretty clear that she doesn't want to see any of you there."

"Fine, we'll wait outside the bar." Jon says as he presses the button of the elevator.

Colby touches Kaitlyn's arm saying that he is sorry about Lucy but she pulls away from him.

Colby sits at the bar and waits for Amber. He's thinking about Kaitlyn. She wasn't supposed to be here and he was feeling so bad that she had to bump in Lucy. Amber arrives at the bar and she sits next to him. Her eyes were red and it was obvious that she cried a lot. He hugs her briefly before asking her if she wants to drink something. She nods and he orders her favorite drink.

"I can't believe she did this to me." she says. "I'm not surprised about Jon but she is supposed to be my best friend."

"It's not what you think Amber. You know Kaitlyn would never do that to you."

"How could you defend her like that? And why aren't you mad?"

Colby explains to her that his girlfriend surprised him and that Kaitlyn saw them together. He tells her that there were no other rooms left so she had no choice but to stay with Jon for the night.

"And what's your explanation about the t-shirt she was wearing?"

"I don't have one and believe me, I would like to know as much as you do." he says.

Seeing her in one of Jon's shirt pissed him off so bad. Amber sighs and takes a sip of her Daiquiri. She knows that Colby is telling the truth and she suddenly feels bad for overreacting. She was supposed to be there for Kaitlyn and she made a scene out of nothing. When she sees her friend entering in the bar, she waves at her and pouts her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Amber." Kaitlyn says as she hugs her friend. "It's all a misunderstanding."

"I know Kait'. I should be the one apologizing."

They hear Jon clear his throat behind them and Kaitlyn let go of Amber.

"Do you mind?" he says to Kaitlyn.

He hugs his girlfriend and kisses her passionately. He apologizes to her and tells her that he would never do that to her.

"I'm sorry pumpkin, I though your flight was landing in the morning."

"Technically we are in the morning, it's 2 a.m." she says with a smile.

He hugs her one more time and Kaitlyn thought that Jon was a great guy for her friend and she was happy for them. They looked good together and they deserved each other.

"Can we talk?" Colby asks Kaitlyn as he touches her arm.

Kaitlyn is not sure that it's a good idea. She didn't want to talk to him and all she wanted to do was to jump back in a plane and get back home.

"Please Kait', we need to talk."

She slowly nods and they walk away to a more private spot.

"Thanks for calling Amber." Kaitlyn says.

"No problem… how are you feeling?"

She didn't know if she was sad or mad. She just didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that she was coming back and…" Colby says.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Kaitlyn, it's complicated…"

"No it's not. That's a very simple question. Did you or did you not sleep with Lucy?"

Colby looks at her and his heart aches. He couldn't lie to her even if he wanted to. He sighs and passes his hands in his face.

"Yes..."

Kaitlyn nods and walks away but he grabs her arms to stop her.

"Let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain Colby. She's your girlfriend. I'll stay for the night in Jon's room and then I'll catch the first flight tomorrow morning. I'm going back to Montreal."

"Why did you come in Dallas? You're the one who said no strings attached… so why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry." he says as he finally let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry too."

Kaitlyn turns around and leave without looking back at him. She walks towards Jon and Amber.

"Do you guys mind if I stay the night with you?"

"Of course not." Amber says as she hugs her best friend.

"I always wanted a threesome." Jon says laughing.

Amber punches his shoulder and tells him that he's an idiot.

"Like you never had one before." Kaitlyn says jokingly.

Jon smiles and gives his key to Amber. He tells them that he'll catch up with them later. The girls leave as Jon walks toward his brothers.

"You're going to be ok man?"

"I screwed up big time…" Colby says.

"Yeah, you did buddy…"

Jon pats his friend's back, sits next to him and asks the bartender for two shots of tequila.


	14. Chapter 14

The girls gets back to Jon's hotel room. Amber unlocks the door and as soon as she sees the bed, she jumps on it. She was exhausted from her flight and she didn't get much sleep on the plane.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Kaitlyn says to her friend.

"Are you kidding me? This is a king size bed, there is plenty of place for the three of us."

"Are you sure?"

Amber tells her that there is no problem and she makes a joke about her sleeping in the middle because she doesn't want Kaitlyn to be too close to Jon. Kaitlyn is not sure if she should laugh or apologize again but when she sees a smile on her best friend's face, she shakes her head with a little smirk.

"I'm just messing with you! Come on!" Amber says.

Kaitlyn takes her pants off and gets in the bed next to her friend.

"Do you mind if I keep the shirt? I didn't pack anything else." she says as she gets under the sheets.

"No problem. I'm so sorry about all this Kaitlyn."

"If only I would've known you were coming, I would've texted you that I was staying in Jon's room for the night. Why didn't you called me?"

Amber tells her that she wanted to surprise her. Back home, Kaitlyn told her that she couldn't stop thinking about Colby and that she was so scared because it was way too soon after Tyler but she couldn't help it. He made her feel good and she couldn't imagine never seeing him again.

"I wanted to be by your side when you would've told Colby that you were in love with him." she finally says.

"That didn't go so well…"

"How are you doing?"

Kaitlyn doesn't know what to say. She should be mad or at least sad but she just wasn't feeling anything. It felt like she was empty.

"I knew he had a girlfriend… I don't know what I was thinking. It's so not like me to run to the end of the world for a guy, especially a guy that I don't even know. I'm not sure if I'm really in love with him or if I was just scare to be alone."

"I thought you told me that he wasn't with his girlfriend anymore…"

"That's what I thought too."

Kaitlyn tells her that she is going back to Montreal in the morning. Amber tries to convince her to stay for a while with her and Jon but she refuses.

"So, it looks pretty serious Jon and you, huh?"

Amber's smile says it all.

"I'm sure he's a great guy but please be careful. Lucy told me that she never saw him with a girlfriend before and that he's the kind of guy who prefers one-night stand." Kaitlyn says.

"Who's Lucy?"

"Colby's girlfriend."

"I preferred when that bitch didn't have a name." Amber says, making her friend laughs. "But let me reassure you, I know exactly how Jon is."

He told her all about how he used to be with girls and how tired he is of this. He wants something more and Amber thinks that he really likes her. Kaitlyn tells her that she don't need to worry about this. She saw the way Jon looks at her and they were no doubt that he loves her back.

"You should've seen his face when I told him you showed up at the door and that you were imagining things. He was so scared!"

"It's nice to know." Amber says with a smile. "There's something I need to tell you."

Kaitlyn sits on the bed worried.

"Jon asks me to stay for the tour. He wants me to travel with him and I said yes"

"What? When did he asked?"

"When Colby was talking to you at the bar. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to brag about my happiness while you were dealing with some bad stuff."

"Are you kidding me? I'm so happy for you!"

"That's why I asked you to stay with us. We could travel everywhere and have so much fun while Jon is at work."

Kaitlyn thanks her friend but she still refuses. She needed to get back home to clear her head.

"I don't want to be the third-wheel pumpkin." She says laughing. "I seriously can't believe you're letting him call you that. I was his fake girlfriend for half an hour and I would've killed him like five times."

Amber laughs and hugs Kaitlyn.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you more." Kaitlyn says.

Jon enters the room and sees his girlfriend and her friend hugging.

"Good, you're getting all warmed up for that threesome." he says jokingly.

"No dumbass, I'm saying goodbye to my best friend." Kaitlyn says.

Amber tells him that Kaitlyn is getting back to Montreal in the morning. He asks her if she is really sure about this and tells her that she could stay with them as long as she wants.

"I promise not to call you pumpkin ever again."

Kaitlyn laughs and tells him that she has never been so sure of something in her life. She couldn't stay with them. Colby was too close to Jon and they were always staying in the same hotels. She didn't want to be scare to bump into him and Lucy every single day.

Jon jumps in the bed next to his girlfriend and kisses her forehead. He asks Kaitlyn if she wants a kiss too but she politely refuses the offer. The three of them laughs as Amber gets close to Jon. She lay her head on his shoulder and whispers to him that she loves him. Kaitlyn hold back her tears when she hears Jon says the he loves her too.

She tries to fall asleep but she can't. She turns to her right side and takes a look at Amber. Her best friend was already sleeping tight and she was breathing heavily. She was already missing her and she wasn't even gone yet. She couldn't believe that she was going on tour with Jon. She wanted to tell her that it was too soon and that she barely knew the guy, but with Amber, everything was always out of the ordinary. If she thought it was a good idea, she was going to do it no matter what people around her would say. Kaitlyn was about to close her eyes when she sees Jon looking at her.

"I talked to Colby…" he whispers. "He wanted you to know how sorry he was."

"I don't care Jon… I don't want to hear it."

"Please stay Kaitlyn. Amber would love it and I'm sure you and Colby can sort things out."

"I know she would love it and seriously, it sounds like a lot of fun. But I just can't deal with him. I don't want to. Not anymore. I'm sorry." she says before turning to her other side. "I just want to go home."

Colby gets back to his hotel room two hours later. Lucy wakes up when he lies down next to her. She is surprised that it took them so long and she finds out why when she smells his breath. She hated when Colby drank with his friend. Especially when she wasn't there to watch him.

"So you didn't just talk about the match haven't you?" she asks him.

He knows that she is mad that he drank but he couldn't care less. All he could think about was Kaitlyn. Colby tells her he needs to sleep and that they'll talk in the morning.

"Don't you think it's weird that Jon has a girlfriend?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah it's weird…" he says with a sleepy voice.

"What do you think about her?"

"Amber is a nice girl."

"Amber? I though her name was Kaitlyn." she says.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

Lucy's breath is slowing down as she falls asleep.

"Kaitlyn is an amazing girl." he says, knowing his girlfriend wasn't listening to him anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

Colby wakes up a few hours later. Lucy is not in the bed and for a moment, he thought this might have been just a bad dream until he sees the note she wrote him on the table.

 _Hey baby, Nikki and Brie wanted me to join them for breakfast. See you later xxx I miss you_

It has been a long time since she saw them and they had a lot of catching up to do. Colby sighs as he puts the note back on the table. He wanted to go back to sleep but he had so much to do today. He jumps in the shower and hopes that the cold water will wake him up. He was thinking about Kaitlyn so much last night that he barely slept. His heart aches each time he thinks of her pretty face. He was mad at her for being here. He should've been happy to see her, but with Lucy sudden appearance, he just couldn't. When he left Kaitlyn's apartment, he would've given anything to bring her back with him but she made it pretty clear that she didn't want anything more. He was just her rebound and he was ok with that. He though so, until last night. When he saw the pain in her face when she bumped into him and Lucy, he knew that he cared a lot more than he thought for her. Part of him knew that she did too, but for some reason, she wouldn't admit it.

As he washes his long dark hair, he realizes that he didn't want her to go back to Montreal. He needed her to stay. He had to talk to her now. He rushes out of the shower and dresses in a hurry. It was his last chance to convince her to stay. He had to tell her how he felt about her. He grabs his phone and his room key before heading out to Jon's room.

Colby knocks multiple time on the door but no one answer. He swears as he takes his phone out of his pocket to call his brother.

"Where are you." he asks when Jon finally picks up.

"I'm right behind you, dumbass." he says laughing.

Jon and Amber were coming back to their room after they've eaten breakfast at the hotel restaurant. Colby turns around and runs toward them.

"Where's Kaitlyn?"

Amber and Jon stay silent for what seems like forever.

"I need to see her. Where is she, man?"

"She left an hour ago. She went back to Montreal." Jon says.

"Fuck…"

Colby passes his hand on his face and heave a loud sigh. He couldn't believe she was gone. He was mad at himself for being such a dick to her. He shouldn't have waited before telling her how he felt. He should've just say something last night when he talk to her in the bar.

"How was she?" he asks Amber.

"How do you think she was, asshole?"

"Babe, calm down." Jon says as he pulls away her girlfriend from Colby.

She was so mad at him for breaking her best friend's heart that she could've punched him in the face and he was mad at her for letting her go back home.

"You don't deserve the right to know how she's doing. Not after what you did to her." she adds.

"After what I did?" Colby asks surprised. "She was the one who said 'no strings attached'. She knew I had a girlfriend and it didn't stop her from fucking me the other night as far as I'm concerned."

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Amber yells. "You told her that it was over with Lucy."

"I told her that it was complicated. Wake up honey, it's not the same thing."

"Ok Lopez, that's enough." Jon says as he walks between the two of them.

"You are the one who drag me back into her life. She wanted me out and I was out Amber. But you had to call and beg me to fly back to Montreal to rescue her."

"So you're basically saying that all of this is my fault?"

"I said enough! Both of you." Jon shouts.

He was tired of watching the two of them fight. He loved his brother and his girlfriend and he didn't want to be forced to choose a side. He had to agree with Amber on this one and he didn't want to fight with Colby. His brother messed up and Jon knew that he felt bad but what was done was done and he couldn't change anything about it. Kaitlyn was gone and she made it pretty clear that she didn't want to see him again. Jon had the chance to talk to her before she left. While Amber was in the shower, he asked Kaitlyn how she was doing. She told him that she was ok, but he didn't believe her. When he saw a tear running down her face, he took her in his arms to let her know that she wasn't alone in this. Jon apologized to her for ripping her friend away from her. He told her that she could call or visit anytime she wants, anywhere they are. She made him promise to take care of Amber. When his girlfriend finally got out of the shower, Jon pulled the two girls into a group hug and kissed both of their heads. When Kaitlyn closed the door on her way out, Amber burst into tears in his arms.

Colby sighs and shake his head.

"I'm sorry Amber. I didn't mean to…I-I just want her to be ok. Please tell me that she'll be fine…"

"It's Kaitlyn that we're talking about. She's the strongest person that I have ever known. She'll get through it." Amber says as she gently touches his arms.

Colby looks down and stays silent for a moment. He promises that he'll leave her alone. Amber thanks him and takes Jon hands. They leave without saying anything else to him. He just stayed there for a while with his heart completely trashed.

"Hey baby! What are you doing out here?" Lucy says as she gets out of the elevator.

"Nothing." Colby says.

She could see there was something wrong with him.

"Are you ok?" she asks as she touches his arm.

He escapes her grasp and heads back to his room without saying a word.

* * *

Kaitlyn opens up the lights as she enters her apartment. Her heart aches and it feels like she has a hole in it. She was already missing Amber. She told her that she was going to be ok but it was a lie. She wanted to ask her to come back but she couldn't do that to her. She was happy with Jon and she deserved to be left alone. Kaitlyn's life, on the other end, was a complete mess. She had no job, no boyfriend and the guy that she thought she was in love with was with another girl. Everything in her apartment was the same as it was before she left for Dallas and it was all a reminder of her last night with Colby. She could still feel him touching her, holding her, kissing her and the thought of him hurts her like crazy. She falls to the floor hurting her knees on the ground. She was having a terrible breakdown. She was crying, shaking and yelling all the anger and the sadness that she hold inside since the day Tyler left.

Half an hour later, Kaitlyn is still on her living room floor but she couldn't cry anymore because there were nothing left. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that bad. She never felt so alone. She manages to grab her bag and looks for her phone.

"I can't stay here anymore, it hurts too much."

"I'm on my way. Don't worry little sis', everything will be ok, I promise." Aiden says.

Kaitlyn throws her phone away and closes her eyes as she waits for her big brother to rescue her.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaitlyn opens up two beers and brings them to the living room. She gives one to her brother before taking place next to him on the couch.

"So which one it's going to be tonight?" she asks as she take a sip. "Monster Inc. or Finding Nemo?"

"Finding Nemo!" Liam shouts as he runs down the stair in his batman's pajama.

After finding his sister on her living room floor, Aiden forced her to live with him for a while. He didn't want her to be alone, not after the breakdown that she had. He had never seen her so devastated. He took care of everything for her. He even asked some of his friend to help him get her stuff out of her apartment to bring them in his basement. He didn't want her living in there anymore. Kaitlyn has been living with her brother for the past two months. He never asked for anything in return and she felt so lucky to have him. Having him and her nephew close to her made her life so much better.

"Finding Nemo it is." Aiden says as he gives the movie to Liam so that he can put it in the DVD player.

Every Friday night, they watch a movie and the kid always has the last word on the choice. Kaitlyn grabs the blanket near her and wraps herself in it.

"I have started to look for an apartment." she says.

"Isn't it too soon? You know you can stay here for as long as you want."

"I know, but I don't think I can survive another month of watching Disney movie with my big brother." she says with a smile.

Liam looks at her with a sad face. She tells him that she is just kidding and that she loves these movies.

"Seriously though, I need to get back on my feet. I have a job interview on Wednesday. If everything goes right, I should be good to leave in three weeks."

"I don't want you to go Aunt Kaitlyn… I have so much fun with you." Liam says.

"Come here you" she says as she takes him in her arms to hug him. "I don't want to leave kiddo, but I need to. Don't worry, I will find a place nearby so you can visit me anytime you want."

"Seriously Kait', I don't think you should go now. You could wait a little longer."

She was feeling good and she was finally ready to move on. She knew she could do this and she wanted her brother to believe it. Living with Aiden constantly reminded her that she failed horribly and that's why she needed her own place. She was really hoping to get that job so she could get a fresh start.

"I don't want to find you like that ever again. If it means you have to stay for another two, three or six months, so be it."

"You won't I promise" she says with a smile. "But thanks for the concern. Now can we watch that freaking movie?"

* * *

They are half way through the movie and Liam is lying on Kaitlyn's lap. She is distractedly playing with his hair thinking that she will really miss him. Aiden comes back to the living room with two other beers. As he is giving one to his sister, someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get it." he says.

When Kaitlyn hears a girls voice, her heart jumps in her chest. She asks Liam to move away and she runs to the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. Amber was there. The last time she saw her best friend was the day she left Dallas to come back to Montreal. They talked on the phone a few times but she still missed her so much.

"What are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asks as Amber jumps in her arms.

The two girls starts to cry as they hugs each other. Amber apologizes to her for not being there when she was feeling down. She was so worried when Aiden called to tell her about his sister's breakdown even though she knew she was in good hand with her big brother. Kaitlyn wipes the tear from her eyes as she looks at his brother.

"You knew she was in town didn't you?"

Aiden nods and smiles to her. He wanted to keep it a surprise. He knew how happy she would be to see her best friend.

"Hey pumpkin!"

Kaitlyn turns around and sees Jon standing by the door. She was so caught up in her reunion with Amber that she didn't even notice that he was here too.

"Damn, I even missed that!" she says as she jumps in his arms.

Jon laughs and hugs her before putting her back on her feet. Amber hugs Aiden as she thanks him for taking care of Kaitlyn while she was gone. She heads to the living room and takes Liam in her arms.

"Wow, you are so big now!" she says to him. "Hey buddy, there's someone I would like you to meet."

His eyes widen when he sees Jon.

"I think you already know him don't you?"

"Woah… it's Dean Ambrose!" Liam says with his mouth open as Jon shakes his hand.

Amber tells Kaitlyn that she called Aiden as soon as they landed to see if they could come by to see her. They had two days off and she insisted on coming back to Montreal. She needed to spend some time with her best friend and Jon wanted to see her too. Aiden goes back to the kitchen and brings back two more beers.

"Does this mean that we won't finish Finding Nemo?" Liam asks with a pout.

"Are you kidding me? It's my favorite movie! Of course we will finish it." Jon says as he sits on the couch.

"Who knew the lunatic fringe was that good with children?" Kaitlyn says to Amber.

Aiden sits next to Liam as the girls head for the island in the kitchen since they had a lot of catching up to do. Kaitlyn wants to know everything about her friend's life on the road. She tells her that it is crazy but that she loves it. She can hang backstage with the Divas and they are very nice to her.

"Paige even wants to teach me how to wrestle. I'm not sure about this but Jon thinks that I could do it."

"I'm sure you would be great at it."

The movie ends and the guys joins the girls. Jon kisses Amber's cheek as Liam sits on Kaitlyn laps.

"It's time to go to bed kiddo." she says to him.

He doesn't want to go the sleep. It's not each day that Dean Ambrose is in your house. He couldn't stop staring and talking to him. Aiden insisted that it was late for him and that he had to say goodbye to everyone.

"Wait up." Jon says. "I have a surprise for all of you."

He takes three tickets out of his pocket.

"How about a trip to New York and some VIP Tickets for Summerslam?"

"What?!" Kaitlyn and Aiden says at the same time.

One of them was excited, the other one was anxious and Liam's face lighten up.

"You're coming with us to Brooklyn this week-end." Amber says.

"And you'll even get to meet some of your favorite superstar." Jon adds as Liam is screaming his joy.

Kaitlyn was not sure about this. Her brother and nephew were so happy but she was scared. She knew Colby would be there and she didn't want to see him. She was finally doing well after two months.

"You could come backstage with me and meet the girls. I'm sure they'll all love you. And Summerslam is the second biggest event of the year in WWE. There will be a huge party with lots of famous people. And I'll get to show my best friend what my life is like now."

"Please Aunt Kaitlyn, say yes!"

Kaitlyn looks at her brother. He tells her that it could be fun but that he would understand if she doesn't want to go. She knows that Aiden would kill to go to Summerslam. He's been so good to her for the past two months that she couldn't take that away from him. Liam is on his knees begging her to say yes and Kaitlyn laughs when Amber joins him.

"Come on pumpkin, it'll be fun."

"I'll go on one condition." she finally says as everyone hold their breath. "You have to stop calling me pumpkin!"

"Deal!" Jon shouts as Amber jumps in Kaitlyn's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Colby gets out of the elevator and makes his way to the hotel's gym. He had a big match coming up the next day and he needed to prepare himself physically for it. Paul & Steph put him in a match against John Cena where the winner takes it all. He had the opportunity of a lifetime to be the first ever to hold both the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and the United States Championship at the same time. He needed to step up his game and be at his best physically and mentally.

He starts by warming himself up by doing a couple of push up and some burpees before grabbing some free weight. Looking a little further, he sees a girl boxing with a punching bag and it reminded him of Kaitlyn. He never saw or speak to her after that day when she bumped into Lucy in his hotel room. Even though she had an explosive kind of attitude, there was something about her that he really liked. He was thinking about her a lot and wondering how she was doing but he promised Amber that he wouldn't try to contact her ever again.

Colby is lost in his thoughts and stares at the girl that was throwing kicks at the punching bag. When she turns to catch her breath and wipe the sweat out of her eyes, he thinks that he is hallucinating.

"Kaitlyn?"

"Hey." she says as she takes her earphones off.

Colby couldn't believe his eyes. He would've wanted to take her in his arms but there was a voice in his head that was screaming him not to and it hurt him.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I'm here for Summerslam."

Kaitlyn knew that she was going to bump into him at some point during the week-end but she didn't thought she would be alone when it would happen. She is nervous and her palm are getting sweaty as she takes her boxing gloves off.

"But you hate wrestling…"

"Yeah but I have a nephew and a brother who loves it and a best friend who's dating a wrestler who magically happened to have some VIP tickets. The odds were totally against me on this one and they literally forced me to come" she says laughing.

Colby missed that laugh so much. It was so good to see her and she looked incredible even if she was covered in sweat.

"You look great Kait'."

He made her feel uncomfortable and she wanted to get as far as possible from him even though there was a part of her that wanted to jump in his arms. When she remembers the pain she felt after he broke her heart, she manages to shut down that stupid half.

"How's Lucy?" Kaitlyn asks even though she doesn't really want to know.

"I have no idea and I couldn't care less."

He though Amber would've told her that he broke up with her a long time ago. Kaitlyn says that she didn't talked much to her friend in the last few months but she was a bit upset that she haven't told her.

"So Liam… that's his name right?" he asks.

Kaitlyn nods, surprised that he remembered her nephew's name even though he only saw him once.

"He must be pretty excited to be here for Summerslam."

"For the moment, he is more exhausted than excited. We didn't get much sleep last night because the flight was very early this morning. Aiden and Liam went to bed as soon as we arrived so I thought I could use the free time to train."

Colby asks her if she need help with her training. Kaitlyn refuses and tells him that she has to go meet Amber. She says goodbye to him and leave.

"It was really good to see you." Colby says with a smile.

"You too."

* * *

Amber was waiting for Kaitlyn in the lobby. She planned to go on a shopping spree with her best friend and some of the Divas. She couldn't wait for them to finally meet her best friend. She talked about her all the time and they were all impatient to see her. She told Paige, Nikki and Brie that they'll join them at the restaurant at noon. Amber takes a look at her phone. It's 11:45 a.m. and Kaitlyn is nowhere to be found. As she was about to call her, she finally shows up in the lobby.

"You're late."

"So what? You're always late." Kaitlyn says.

"I know but today's not a good day to be late!"

"Why are you so nervous about me meeting your new friends?"

"Is it just me or that sounded jealous?"

"Not at all! I just don't get why you are so stressed out. I'm not a monster who's going to scared them away from you. I know how happy you are to be friends with these girls."

She didn't want to admit it but she was kind of nervous too. She saw them on TV and she thought they looked superficial and bitchy. She hated those kind of girl but if Amber said they were nice, she had to give them a chance.

"It's just that I talk about you all the time and they've been waiting a long time to finally meet you."

Kaitlyn raises her eyebrows as she enters her best friend rental car. She was surprised that Amber talked so much about her to the Divas.

"What did you say about me? Should I be worried? Or maybe I should act as if I'm a different person?" Kaitlyn says with a smile. "I hope you haven't told them that I was a Saint because they'll be disappointed."

"Don't worry, I told them you were a fucking bitch." Amber says laughing.

"That's what I'm talking about." Kaitlyn says as she gives a high-five to her. "I'm sure I'll have plenty in common with those girls!"

She buckles her seatbelt and Amber asks her if she is ready for some dress shopping. Kaitlyn hates shopping and she hates dresses so that wasn't going to be a fun day for her. There was a big party tonight for Summerslam and Amber forced her to go with them. She didn't want to but Aiden convinced her once again. He thought that he would be good for her to go out and have some fun with her best friend. Since she finally said yes, Amber has made it her mission to find the perfect dress for her.

"So… I saw Colby at the gym earlier." Kaitlyn says.

"Shit… are you ok?"

"Don't worry, I didn't breakdown like last time."

Amber stayed silent. She didn't like to remember that she wasn't there for her friend when it happened.

"He told me that he broke up with Lucy. He though I would've known."

Amber pretends to be more concerned about the road than what her friend was saying. She was feeling guilty for not telling her that Colby wasn't with Lucy anymore but it was coming from a good place.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Because you were finally feeling better and I didn't want him to ruin it all over again. Every time you two see each other, it always ends up with you getting your heart broken."

"That's so not true." Kaitlyn says as she shakes her head.

"You're so full of shit." Amber says with a smile.

She knew how much her friend was affected by Colby since the first night she saw him. With the way she acted after he lied to her, it was obvious that she already cared a lot about him. It was for that particular reason that she called him to the rescue. She knew that Kaitlyn was going to let him in even though she pretended to hate him for lying about who he was. What Amber didn't know was that Colby had a girlfriend. She was feeling responsible for Kaitlyn's breakdown. If she hadn't called him, none of it would've had happened.

"You still could've told me about it, you know that I feel better now. Damn it Amber, I was so stressed about seeing him and Lucy that I barely slept last night."

"I'm sorry. I really am Kait'."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Kaitlyn says with a big smile. "Now let's go fucking dress shopping."


	18. Chapter 18

Kaitlyn felt stupid in her dress. She didn't want to get out of the bathroom and her brother was yelling at her since she was in there for the past twenty minutes. She hated Amber so much for dragging her into this. She was already freaking out about seeing Colby at the party, now she had to deal with the fact that her dress was way too sexy for her.

"Kaitlyn, I swear to God, if you don't come out of there I will break that door and get you out myself." Aiden says.

She sighs as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. The black dress made her skin look even paler than usual. She takes a deep breath and gets out of the bathroom. Aiden and Liam are sitting on the bed and both of their jaws drop to the floor when they lay their eyes on Kaitlyn.

"I feel like an idiot."

"You look stunning little sis'." he says as he takes her in his arms.

He kisses her forehead as Liam gets up to join them. Kaitlyn takes him in her arms for a group hug. She was feeling grateful for having them in her life. She didn't know what she would've done if they weren't there for her. Aiden always took care of her after their parents' divorce. Their mother left with another man and their father wasn't really good at the parenting thing. He was the nicest dad ever but he just couldn't do it by himself. When Liam's mother left, Kaitlyn wanted to return the favor to her brother by helping with the kid.

"I don't want to go…" she says as she puts Liam back on his feet.

Aiden tells her that he knows she is going to have fun. He thinks she needs to let loose and forget about all the bad things that happened in the past few months. He knows Amber would take good care of her and that she will do everything she can to make the evening enjoyable.

"I saw Colby at the gym earlier…"

Aiden tenses up as he hears his name. He hated the guy since he broke his sister's heart.

"It's a good things that I'm not the one who bumped into him. I would've beat the shit out of him."

"Dude, you're half of his size." Kaitlyn says laughing. "But thanks for having my back."

He asks her how she felt about seeing him. She tells him that since they landed, she was scared to bump into him. She knew that she was going to and she was very nervous about it.

"Part of me was sad but the other part was happy to know that he wasn't with Lucy anymore."

Aiden places her hair behind her ear and smiles.

"Whatever which part of you win that fight, I just want you to be happy. But know that I hate him and if he breaks your heart one more time, I'll kill him."

She smiles to her brother as someone knocks on the door. Kaitlyn knew who it was before she opens it. Amber and Jon are standing in front of her and they both look fabulous. Her best friend was wearing a short strapless purple dress with a big black bow at her waist and her hair were pulled back into a bun. Jon was handsome in his black suit with his hair pulled back instead of in his eyes as usual.

"You're so beautiful Kait'. I knew this dress was the right fit for you." Amber says as she hugs her friend.

"Look at that little pump…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Kaitlyn immediately says pointing a finger at Jon.

"I'm just kidding. You look gorgeous."

Jon hugs her briefly and enters the room. He shakes Aiden's hand and then takes Liam in his arms. He just loved that kid and they were getting along so well. Amber asks Kaitlyn to join her in the bathroom so that she can fix her make up.

"There's nothing to fix, I don't have any." she says.

"I'm not letting you out like this. Come on!"

Kaitlyn groans as she follows her. Amber puts down the toilet seat so that her friend can sit on it and then she takes out her whole make-up collection out of her purse. Kaitlyn is worried and nicely asks her friend not to turn her into a clown.

"Have a little faith in me, honey!" Amber says as she puts some foundation on her face.

She takes out one of her many brushes to apply some eye shadow on her lids. She uses her eyeliner to draw a black line under her eyes and finishes up with some mascara. Kaitlyn gets up to look in the mirror.

"See? I didn't do much and you look even more fabulous than you did before." Amber says.

"Yeah, I have to admit that you're good. You never thought of becoming a make-up artist?"

"No… You're the only one I like to put make-up on." She says laughing. "Here, put on some gloss and we'll be all ready to go."

The girls gets out of the bathroom and Jon whistle to Kaitlyn to annoy her. He knew she would get mad and he laughs when she tells him to shut up.

"Are you girls ready for the best night of your life?" he asks.

Kaitlyn looks at Aiden. She hated to leave her brother and her nephew behind. She tells her friend that she is not sure about this, but Amber quickly said to her that it will be a lot more fun if she was there.

"Are you going to be ok without me?" she asks her brother.

"We have Shrek 1, Shrek 2, Shrek 3 AND Shrek 4… how can anything go wrong?" Aiden says with a smile. "Liam, do you think that we can survive a night without your aunt Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn was secretly hoping that he would say no. She needed a reason to stay and he was her last chance.

"Aunt Kaitlyn, you look too beautiful to watch Shrek with us. I think that you should go out to the party." Liam says.

"Fine! I'll go." she sighs. "But I hate leaving you guys."

"I know you do." Aiden says as she takes his sister in his arms.

He kisses her cheek before Kaitlyn steps away to hug Liam. Aiden turns to Jon and asks him to come closer.

"Please keep an eye on her. She is very nervous about that party especially because she knows Colby will be there." he says to him

"Don't worry man." Jon says with a smile as he pat Aiden's back.

"I'm serious. I don't want to see her cry tonight so tell him to stay the hell away from my sister."

Jon looks at Aiden and understands that he really mean it. He assures him that he will do anything he can but that Kaitlyn is a big girl and that she can make her own decision.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Kaitlyn asks as she hears her name.

"I was just telling Jon to keep an eye on you tonight."

"Aiden, come on! I'm not 16 years old, I don't need a chaperon. I'll be fine, I promise." she says as she opens the door.

"Have fun little sis'."

Even though she was anxious, she was still a bit excited. She never went to that kind of party before and she was thrill to be with her best friend. Kaitlyn, Amber and Jon leave the room as Aiden and Liam gets ready for their movie night.


	19. Chapter 19

Jon opens up the door for the girls like a perfect gentleman. When Kaitlyn gets in the building, she can't believe her eyes. There were hundreds of paparazzi everywhere and they were all interviewing all kind of famous people. There were actors, singers and even models. Everybody were getting their picture taken like it was a movie premiere but the only thing missing was the red carpet. She did not expect this party to be as huge as it was and she suddenly felt so out of place.

"Are you sure that I'm aloud to be here?" she asks Jon.

"Of course, you are my guest!" he says as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, it won't be like that all night. Once the media will be gone, it will be more like a casual party."

"And you like that kind of lifestyle?" Kaitlyn asks Amber.

"I love it!"

Kaitlyn sees that the Bella twins are a little bit further. They look gorgeous and even though they are identical, they look so much different. Nikki's dress was extravagant and sexy while her sister's was modest and simple. When the twins see her, they wave and smile.

"You look gorgeous in that dress." Kaitlyn could read on her lips as she thanks her with a smile.

The Bellas helped Amber find the perfect dress for her best friend and it was a complete disaster. Nikki and Amber wanted her to be sexy 'as fuck' while Brie wanted her to be pretty and serious. Nobody thought to ask her what she really wanted. They were throwing dresses after dresses and she just had to try them all on. When Paige finally showed up, Kaitlyn wanted to kiss her for coming to her rescue. She said that she didn't have to wear a dress as she wasn't planning on wearing one herself. Kaitlyn's eyes lighted up but Amber insisted. She agreed on a less sexy dress but she refuses that her friend wears pants to the party. Brie finally found the perfect one. When Kaitlyn got out of the dressing room, a hold their breath and Amber nearly cried. Even though she wasn't sure that it was the right fit for her, she had to admit that she liked it.

Jon and Amber were being interviewed by one of the journalist. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he was answering millions of questions. Amber's eye shined when he said that she was his girlfriend. Kaitlyn smiles as she looks at them. She loves them both so much. Even though she barely knew Jon, he had been so nice to her with the whole 'Colby thing' and he was such a good guy for Amber.

Kaitlyn hadn't see Colby yet and it was making her nervous. She needed something to drink to calm her down but as she heads to the bar, she is being intercepted by a girl and her microphone. Her cameraman was pointing his camera on Kaitlyn's face and she wasn't comfortable at all. The journalist was curious about her since she never saw her before and she asks her if she is dating someone in WWE. Obviously, she wanted to be the first one to spread the news.

"Actually guys, she is my date for the night." Kaitlyn hears as she feels a hand in her lower back.

Colby stands beside her and smiles to the camera. He was looking handsome in his suit with his hair pulled back in a small bun.

"If you don't mind, I would like to offer her a drink. Oh and don't go spread any kind of rumors, I promise to answer all your questions later." he says as he winks to the girl with the microphone.

He leads Kaitlyn away from them and she heaves a sigh of relief. She didn't realize that she was holding her breath since he puts his hand on her.

"Thanks for saving my life out there." she says as she looks at his eyes.

"No problem, they can be very intrusive when they want to. Beautiful girls always draw their attention and I have to say that you look incredible tonight." he says as Kaitlyn blushes.

He was watching her since she arrived to the party. When he saw her in that dress, it took his breath away. He wanted to go talk to her but he did promise Amber to leave her alone. He was waiting for an opportunity and he seized it right away when he saw how uncomfortable she was with that journalist.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Amber and Jon invited me."

"Let me guess… they literally forced you to come? And I even bet that Amber chose the dress for you."

Kaitlyn's smile says it all. Hearing her laugh made him the happiest guy on the planet but it also made him realize how much he missed her.

"So… how about that drink you're supposed to get me?" she asks as she raises her eyebrow.

When he asks her what she wants, she tells him to surprise her. He smiles as he tells her that he'll be right back. Meanwhile, Amber and Jon join her. He looks concern as he watches Colby heading to the bar.

"I know my brother asked you to check on me, but I'm fine."

"Actually he asks me to keep him away from you." Jon says. "But it's your call pumpkin."

Kaitlyn was so pissed off at Aiden that she didn't even realized that Jon called her pumpkin once again. She loved her brother to death but he was crossing the line. She couldn't believe that he would actually ask Jon to keep Colby away from her since he told her earlier that all he wanted was for her to be happy no matter what. But when she tries to put herself in his shoes, she knows that she would have done the same thing if it was him. They look out for each other, that's just what they do.

"You know it comes from a good place." Amber says to calm her friend down. "He doesn't want you to breakdown like last time… "

"Who had a breakdown?"

They turn around and see Paige coming their way. She was wearing a long black dress with a beautiful black hat. Kaitlyn thought her skin was pale but it was nothing in comparison to the Diva.

"So you decided to wear a dress after all?" Kaitlyn says to change to subject.

"Yeah... Since you let those bitches convince you to wear a dress, I just had to wear one myself. I wasn't going to be the only one wearing pants. How would I have looked?" Paige asks with a big smile.

"You would've look pretty stupid." Nikki says as she joins them.

Brie was with her and Kaitlyn hugs them briefly. Colby is coming back with her favorite beer and two shots of tequila. She was about to take it right away but he stops her by ripping the glass off of her hand.

"Amber was so right about you! You never wait for the others, do you?" he says with a smile.

Kaitlyn laughs as Colby gives back her shot. He looks in her eyes as he cheers with her. They drink it all and Kaitlyn smiles when she feels the tequila burning down her throat.

"Watch out Kait', Rollins is trying to get you drunk." Paige says.

"I would never do something like that." Colby says as he winks to Kaitlyn.

Nikki starts talking about girl stuff and Jon take it as a cue for leaving the girls alone. He wraps his arm around Colby's shoulders and heads towards Joe, who was hanging with the other guys. Kaitlyn was following him with her eyes and her heart skips a beat when he looks back at her.

"I'll see you later." she could read on his lips.

* * *

Kaitlyn was having a great night. Every paparazzi had left the place, leaving only the Superstars, the Divas, and some other influent public faces. She was getting along very well with the girls and she was the first surprised. She thought they would be so bitchy but they were actually very nice to her. She liked Paige a lot since they had so much in common.

"What's going on between you two?" Paige asks as she caught Kaitlyn looking at Colby once again.

"Nothing."

"Come on girl. I know Lopez pretty well and I have never seen him like this."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kaitlyn says as she tries to hide her smile.

"Just by the way he's looking at you, I know there's something going on!"

Colby was staring at Kaitlyn for a long time and he wasn't listening to what Jon was saying. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and kiss her. He missed her so much and he was craving for her. When he catches her eyes, he smiles to her. Kaitlyn knew that look and she had no choice but to admit that the Diva was right.


	20. Chapter 20

The party was over and Kaitlyn had a blast. She didn't expect to have so much fun but the twins and Paige made her so comfortable that everything felt right. Amber warned her about Brie being intense when it came to drinking and Kaitlyn just loved every second of it. The best part of the night was when they were yelling 'Brie Mode' just before taking shots of tequila. She even promise the twin to get a 'Brie mode' shirt in her honor. When Jon said that it was time to go, the girls pouted and begged him to stay a little longer but he had a big day coming ahead so he needed a minimum amount of sleep. They had to say goodbye to everybody and they all got back to the hotel.

When they arrive at the hotel, Kaitlyn tells her friends that she needs to get some fresh air before getting to sleep. She is a bit wasted after all the shots and she wants to wait a little bit before getting back to her room. Even though Aiden had already seen her completely drunk multiple times, she didn't want him to see her like this tonight. She hugs Amber and Jon before she sits down on the bench near the entrance as they are heading inside. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breathe.

"Hey." Kaitlyn hears.

Colby is standing in front of her and he looks beautiful. He changed his suit for a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a Seth Rollins' sweatshirt. Kaitlyn hasn't see him very much at the party. She would've like to spend more time with him, but a part of her was still scare to fall for him all over again.

"I thought you would be sleeping by now." she says.

At some point during the night, she looked for him but she couldn't find him. Knowing that he had a big match coming up, she supposed that he left early.

"I tried to but I couldn't so I figured I'd get some air. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I'm trying to sober up."

"You had fun tonight?" he asks her as he sits next to her.

"I had so much fun with the girls. And you?"

"Yeah… but I would've like to spend more time with you…"

Kaitlyn shivers and she doesn't know if it's because of what Colby said or because the wind was getting cold. He takes his Seth Rollins' sweatshirt off and put it on her shoulders to warm her. She thanks him with a smile as she wraps herself in it.

"I would've like it too…"

"You looked amazing tonight Kait'."

She doesn't know what to say to him. She still wants to kick his ass for breaking her heart but at the same time, she wants to tell him how much she missed him. She wanted to kiss him so badly and the tension between them was intense. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as Colby's lips are getting closer to hers. She sighs heavily when he decides to kiss her cheek instead. She is craving so much for him that her whole body hurt.

"I better get back to my room. I have a big day tomorrow." Colby says as he stands up.

"Yeah, I think I will too, before my brother calls the cops on me."

He offers his hand to help her up. They keep them lock together as they get inside and walk to the elevator. Kaitlyn has flashback of her first night with him in the elevator and she is starting to get pretty hot. Her heart is beating fast and she has to stop herself from jumping on him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he says.

She is getting nervous and her palm are getting sweaty. She nods as she looks right into his eyes.

"What were you doing in Dallas two months ago?"

She is about to tell him until she remembers how she felt that day. She could see herself breaking down on her living room floor all over again. She promised herself that she would never let anyone destroy her like this, especially him.

"Why do keep asking me that?" she says angrily. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Everything was going so great between them until he asked her that damn question. She was mad at him for ruining her night. She couldn't wait for the door to open so she could get out of there. She tries to turn her back on him but he doesn't let her. He cups her head into his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"It does to me. Please Kaitlyn, I need you to tell me why you were there. I need to hear it."

Colby's lips locks on hers as he kisses her softly.

"I can't do this…" she says as the doors open on her room's floor.

She was about to leave when Colby grabs her arm.

"I'm sorry. Please don't go. I'm sick of you running away from me." he says with sadness in his voice.

"And I'm sick of you being an asshole. Why do you always have to ruin everything?

Kaitlyn gets out of the elevator and the doors close back on him. She leans on the wall behind her and let herself slide to the ground. She could feel the tears coming up as she puts her face in Colby shirt. She stays there for a while with her arm across her legs, crying in silence. She didn't want her brother to see her like this. She promised him that she would be ok so she needed to calm down before heading back to her room but she couldn't stop crying. His sweatshirt smelled just like him and it hurt her even more.

* * *

Colby gets out of the elevator and heads to his room. He takes his clothes off and lies down on the bed. He never felt so sad in his entire life. He knew why Kaitlyn was there that night, but he needed her to say it. He wanted to hear it from her. He shouldn't have asked her that question. They were having a great time together and he ruined it all. Colby takes his phone out of his pocket and calls Jon.

"What's up, man?" he answers with a sleepy voice.

"I screwed it all up again…"

"What did you do this time?"

"I asked her why she was in Dallas." Colby says as he sighs.

"Bro, I told you why she was there. Even though I promise Amber I wouldn't, I fucking told you anyway! Why did you have to bring it up? You know she is still fragile. I specifically asked you to be careful with her tonight."

"I'm sorry man, I guess I just needed to hear it from her."

"What happened?"

Colby tells him everything. He knows that Kaitlyn would need someone to talk to so he asks his brother if Amber can go see her to make sure she's alright. Jon tells him that his girlfriend is already sleeping tight but that he'll go talk to her.

"I love her, man." Colby says with a sad voice.

"I know you do… I'll try to clean up your mess once again."

Colby thanks him, hangs up and gets under the sheets. He needed to get some sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

Kaitlyn is still sitting on the hallway's floor with her head in Colby's sweatshirt. She tried to stop crying but it was easier said than done. Every time she wipes a tear off of her face, another one falls back down. She raises her head when she feels someone coming towards her. Jon slides down the wall and sits next to her. He smiles as he passes his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"Don't cry pumpkin." he says as he gently kisses her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Colby called me. He thought you might need a friend."

"He's still an asshole."

"I know he is…"

Kaitlyn puts her face in his neck and continues to cry as Jon is rubbing her back to comfort her. He promises Aiden to take care of his little sister and that's exactly what he was doing.


	21. Chapter 21

Colby is at the Gorilla, waiting for his music to hit and he's slowly getting into Seth Rollins' mood. Tonight was his second biggest match of his career, after the one where he cashed in his Money in the bank suitcase to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion. For the past few weeks, he had been in a feud with John Cena and everything was going so well. He is used to be hated by the fan but he knew that tonight was going to be different. There were a lot of people who hated Cena and Colby knew that they were going to cheer for Seth Rollins.

"Good luck out there man." Jon says as he gives his brother a pat on the back.

"Is Kaitlyn there?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen her. I'm sorry."

"But you talked to her last night right?"

"I did the best I could, but I can make decisions for her."

Seth Rollins music hits and Colby tries his best to remain focus. He puts on his best arrogant mask as he gets out in front of the crazy crowd. The adrenaline is rushing through his veins as he's heading to the ring. He jumps on the third rope to show his belt to the world. He sees Aiden and Liam in the first row but Kaitlyn is nowhere to be found. He turns to John Cena and mocks him when he hears the crowd chanting 'Cena sucks'.

"You hear that? They don't like you John!" he says to him.

The bell rings and the match begin. Seth Rollins is ready to fight for his life. It starts up slow but it escalates quickly. John gets him into a headlock before driving him to the ropes but Seth gets out of the ring. He always starts his match like this because he loves making the crowd mad. When he gets back in, Cena tries to do a clothesline but Rollins jumps over his heads to avoid it and kick him in the face. As his opponent falls to the ground, he tries to pin him but John kicks out. Seth manages to throw him out of the ring and runs to do a suicide dive on him. When Cena falls to the ground, Rollins quickly gets back in and run outside through the ropes once again. He then grabs him by the head and puts him back inside the ring. John tries to get him with his submission move but Rollins get to the rope to break it off. The matches continues and the intensity is through the roof. Colby tries ignores the pain and the sweat as he delivers counter after counter. Cena keeps trying to hit him with his Attitude Adjustment but Seth keeps getting out of hit. The crowd is going insane when he gets on the third rope to perform a splash on his opponent. John kicks out at two and tries to do his finisher move on him once again. He accidentally knocks the referee out as he gives Rollins his 'AA' but nobody's there to do the count. Seth rolls out of his way and retreat to his corner. Everybody is on their feet when the guest of honor of the night, Jon Stewart, runs from backstage and gets into the ring with a steel chair. The fan are shocked to see him there. He acts as he is going to hit Rollins but he turns to Cena and drives the chair into his stomach before dropping it on the ground and getting out of there. Seth takes advantage of it and performs a Pedigree to John on the steel chair. He tosses it out of the way before the referee could see it and then pins his opponent to the ground.

"1…2…3…"

The bell rings and Seth Rollins music hits. He is now officially both WWE World Heavyweight Champion and United States Champion. The crowd seem mad that he won with the help of Stewart but he doesn't care. The company trust him enough to declare him the first ever to have both title at the same time and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Colby heads backstage where everyone congratulate him. Of course he knew he would won but he was still excited to celebrate his big win. John Cena joins him not long after and shakes his hand in respect.

"That was a great match man." he says to Colby.

"Thanks. It was indeed pretty awesome."

"Don't get used to it, I'm taking it back in a few weeks." Cena says as he points his former belt.

Paige hugs Colby and tells him what a great match it was. He thanks her and immediately asks her if she has seen Kaitlyn.

"She was supposed to be backstage with us, but she never showed up." she answers with her British accent. "What's up with you two anyway?"

"Nothing…" he says before heading back to his locker room.

Colby sits on the bench and enjoys the perfect silence around him. Everybody was out there to watch the match between The Undertaker and Brock Lesnar. He closes his eyes as he leans his head on the wall behind him. His whole body hurts like hell but it was worth it. He couldn't wait to see his match on screen. He always looks back at his performance and he knows this one was going to be on top of his most memorable moments.

"I heard you won both titles… Congratulations."

Colby opens his eyes and sees Kaitlyn standing by the locker room's door.

"I thought you left." he says as he walks toward her.

"I was going to."

"What made you change your mind?"

She tells him that she talked to Jon and that he made her realizes some things.

"I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have brought that up but…" he starts.

"The night I bumped into Lucy and you…" Kaitlyn says interrupting him. "I-I was there to…."

She hesitates and Colby tells her that it doesn't matter. They don't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to. He was a dick for pushing her last night and he promised not to ever ask that question again.

"Please let me finish." she says. "That night in Dallas, I was there to tell you that I loved you.

"Loved?" Colby asks, noticing the use of the past tense.

"Yeah… Loved… Because you know what? You fucking broke my heart! I couldn't even take care of myself after that day. I broke down in tears in my living room and I had to move with my brother because I couldn't stay in my apartment anymore. Everything in there reminded me of you."

He apologizes as he tries to take her in his arms but she steps out.

"Don't make it harder than it already is."

His arms drop to his side as he looks down. He could barely look at her and he was feeling so guilty for what he put her through. Jon told him everything that happened after she left Dallas, but hearing it from her was so much harder.

"I hated you so much after that day. God, even when Tyler broke up with me I wasn't as messed up and it doesn't make any sense because I barely know you. I don't even recognize myself."

Kaitlyn tells him that she was finally getting better when Amber and Jon asked her to come to Summerslam. She didn't want to come because she was so scared of seeing him with Lucy and she didn't know if she was brave enough to talk to him without bursting into tears.

"But then you told me that you broke up with her. A part of me was still broken but the other had hope that we could actually be together."

"Then why did you run away last night. You could've say something instead of shutting me out like that. You could've tell me all that yesterday."

"I freaked out. When you mentioned Dallas, all I could see was me lying down on my living room floor. I could still feel the pain. Damn it Colby, you really did fucking broke me."

"Can I say something now?"

Kaitlyn looks at his eyes as she slowly nods.

"I'm sorry. I know that you are sick of me apologizing but I have to. I'm sorry that you had to bump into Lucy. I'm sorry that I broke your heart. I'm sorry that you had to go live with Aiden. And most of all, I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

Kaitlyn feels the tears coming up to her eyes as he cups her face in his hands.

"But do you know what I'm not sorry for? I will never be sorry for sending you that tequila shot in that bar back in Montreal."

She looks at him and can't hide her smile.

"When I left your apartment, I swear to God that I wanted you to come with me to Dallas. But you didn't want anything serious and I knew you weren't ready to be in a relationship so I let you go. When I found Lucy in my hotel room the night after, I was lost and I did the most stupid thing ever when I slept with her. I can't erase what I did and I am sorry for that. I never should have let you leave that day. I love you Kaitlyn. I think I do since the day I met you at Pete's and I certainly won't apologize for that."

He wipes her tears with his finger and kisses her softly. He's scare to death that she will run away again, but when she kisses him back, he wraps his arms around her to bring her closer.

"I love you too." she simply says.

"No past tense this time?"

She smiles and kisses him passionately.

"Damn I've missed those lips." Colby says.

"They've missed you too."

* * *

 **So this is it guys, there's only one chapter left (Epilogue) of my first ever fan fiction. Please let me know what you think about the story. Let me know what you think of Kaitlyn and Amber. I'm planning on doing a sequel with those two so tell me what you love/hate about them!**


	22. Epilogue

"Babe, are you ready to go?" Colby asks.

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Jon and Amber are waiting for us, I don't want to be late."

"Dude, Amber is always late. It won't kill her to wait for once." Kaitlyn says as she gets out of the bathroom.

Colby smiles when he lays his eyes on her. She is wearing a short red dress and black high heels. Her hair floats on her back and she looks stunning. He wraps his arms around her waist and softly kisses her lips. Kaitlyn groans when his tongue makes its way into her mouth.

"I thought we were late." she says as Colby kisses her neck.

It's been three months since Summerslam and a lot had happen since that day. After that kiss in the locker room, Kaitlyn made him promise to take her everywhere he goes. Since then, they've been travelling from a hotel room to another all across America. Amber is still with Jon and the four of them are having a blast together. When the boys are working, the girls spend their time shopping and eating in some prestigious restaurant.

Kaitlyn kept her promise and bought a 'Brie Mode' shirt in honor of one of the Bella. Once in a while, she gets out with the twins, Amber and Paige and they party like rock stars. Her best friend got asked by WWE to valet one of the Superstar. Jon would've wanted for her to become a wrestler, but she preferred to be at someone's side than getting into the ring to fight. Kaitlyn became very close to Paige and the British girl wants to teach her how to wrestle. Colby wants her to do it but he doesn't want to force her. He knows how much she is committed when she trains in the gym and he is convinced that she could be a great Diva. Even though she didn't have the typical girly type, he thought that she could bring something more to the division. They needed more girls like Paige and Kaitlyn was the perfect fit for that. He even talked to Paul and Stephanie about her and they were looking forward to meet her. Kaitlyn said that she would think about it.

"Aren't you overdress for the occasion?" Colby asks as he looks at Kaitlyn's dress.

They were going out with Jon and Amber tonight. Colby insisted on finding a place where they could play a game of pool so that they could finally get their revenge on the girls. They found a place that reminded the girl of Pete's bar and all four of them were very excited about it.

"You don't like it?"

"Babe, you look gorgeous, but I think it might be a little too much for the kind of place we are going. I think you should wear something more casual."

"Admit it, you are scared that all the guys will look at me." She says with a smile.

"No I'm not... I know they will and I don't care because you're mine. The thing is that I might not be able to stop myself from ripping that dress off of you in front of everybody. You look sexy as hell in it but I know that you look even better without it."

Kaitlyn slowly takes off the dress as Colby is looking lustfully at her body.

"Don't worry honey, I wasn't planning on wearing that anyway." she says as she throws it in his face.

She puts on her favorite pair of jeans and a white shirt. She then takes off her high heels to put her skater shoes on.

"That looks a lot more like you." Colby says.

"Actually, the dress is Amber's. She thought that you would be totally fine with me going out dressed like this and I made a bet with her that wouldn't let me wear it. I think I just won 50 bucks."

"You seriously bet on that? How did you know I was going to say something?"

"Because I know you, my love," she says as she kisses him. "Now let's go to play some pool so I can beat your ass once again."

Colby wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately.

"I love you babe." he says.

"I love you more."

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read my story. If you loved it and want more, I wrote a sequel. It's called ''This heart on fire'' and you can find it in my stories.**


End file.
